One
by Dragoness
Summary: Sequel to Everything Changes and Making My Way, in that order When there is no light, darkness falls over all... ...The story itself begins at 39 in MMW...but something's different......
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Now I can begin to tell my story  
A legend's not a legend till it is  
Together we can celebrate the glory  
My friends…My friends...

It's amazing to think you can do anything

When you believe in yourself

One voice can make a different

One you can go the distance

The greatest battles have been overcome

With one heart, one life

By one love, one life

That's the power of one…

Anybody here can be the hero

You could even change history

What we do today will save tomorrow

For you…and for me

So whoever you are and wherever you're from

Prove it to the rest of the world

One voice can make a difference

One you can go the distance

The greatest battles have been overcome

With one heart, one life

By one love, one life

That's the power of one…

Things around are coming…

There's nowhere left to run…

Arise to meet the challenge…

Believe in the power of one…one…

One voice can make a difference

One step can go the distance

The greatest battles have been overcome

With one heart, one life

By one love, one life

With one touch, once more

That's the power of one…"

- One

"For naught so vile that on earth doth live  
But to the earth some special good doth give,  
Nor aught so good but, stained from fair use,  
Revolts from true birth, stumbling on abuse.  
Virtue itself turns vice, being misapplied,  
And vice by action dignified."

- William Shakespeare

***

The following pages are reflections upon the past…A…memoir, if you will…an archive of important memories…but to me…it is both a memento…and a memorial……

Ashura

(A/N: NO, I did NOT write the "poem". It's a song from the P2K soundtrack entitled "One"…Er-hem, that's just in reply to a review…Umm…Tat's all! *^-^*;;)


	2. The Beginning Of The End

Chapter 1

"The Beginning Of The End"

_ _

_The freezing cold nails dripped into my heart, surrounding the core and trapping it._

_ _

_I understood my dreams. I understood what was going on…_

_ _

_I understood the prophecy._

_ _

_I began speaking without even realizing what I was doing. All the while, I felt the dark energy surrounding me with growing strength._

_ _

_……When humans have forgotten about us and their connection to Pokémon. They warned us of a time of great conflict between good and evil. From the midst of the evil will come a Mew more powerful than any other Pokémon and even Mew in existence. With nothing but hatred in its heart, it will create a storm unlike any other. This storm will destroy the world, leaving nothing to be mercied by this unfeeling being…We call this Mew the Dark Mew…The last Mew to come into existence…_

_ _

_…ash…_

_ _

_I turned around. Nekiro was just waking up._

_ _

_Nekiro… I said regretfully, …You were wrong this whole time……I…I know who the Dark Mew is……and…_

_ _

_I looked at the ground._

_ _

_…I know how to stop…him………_

_ _

_I throat tightened but I continued._

_ _

_…me…_

_ _

_Ash! Nekiro gasped, wide awake now._

_ _

_I shook my head. I know it's true, I said solemnly, I've seen it… I looked at Mewtwo. You've seen it too, haven't you?_

_ _

_Mewtwo didn't answer. It was too scared, I could tell…but I knew from the look in its eyes that it had seen it…_

_ _

_I stared down at my paws and the black power that was coursing through them. I closed my fists tightly._

_ _

_…There's only one way to end this… I said softly, and it has to be before it starts…_

_ _

_I gathered my power in front of meand held it up so we could all see it clearly._

_ _

_…Look at that… I remarked, It's not even a normal color…It's black and white……_

_ _

_I gave the sphere all the power that I could muster then aimed it…_

_ _

_ASH DON'T! Mewtwo cried out, suddenly realizing what I planned on doing._

_ _

_…at me._

_ _

_…Maybe they tried to stop me……I don't know…All I felt was the pain…cold and burning…melting the claw that held my heart…but cutting me in half while it did that…I felt a sizzle and an unbelievable jolt of pain before……_

_ _

***

I awoke with a jolt. It was night…Dark…Peaceful…I sighed and looked around me. Everyone else was sleeping soundly…

_Those dreams…They seem so real……_

_ _

I tried to calm my heart's rapid pace.

_These ones were different though……I don't feel sick anymore……If anything I feel………stronger…_

_ _

I puzzled over that.

_…Could the dream have made me stronger…?_

_ _

I shut my eyes and tried not to believe it.

_…How could death make someone stronger…?_

_ _

***

_I saw him at the last second. It was already too late. He ran and tried to stop us from battling…but……_

_ _

***

Ashura! Are you awake?

I rolled over and saw Nekiro floating by the bed.

Yeah, I'm awake… I groaned.

I still felt kind of sick, but I was awake.

…Ashura, come with me… Nekiro said, There's someone who wants to talk to you…

Huh…?

_Who would Nekiro know that would want to talk to _me_?…A Mew?_

_ _

Come on, Ash… he said, I could sense his urgency.

I pulled myself out of bed somehow. It felt weird…since it had been such a long time since I'd done that…but…again I felt that strength that almost seemed to come from the dream…

…Do you think you're strong enough? Nekiro asked.

_Strong enough? Definitely._

_ _

I only nodded as a reply.

He suddenly seemed reluctant but gave me a nod.

Ok…Come with me…

I felt the Teleport light flow through me, and in a brief moment, we were somewhere else.

I glanced all around me. We were forest……Not an unfamilar one either…In fact……

_This is the same one that……_

_ _

I found myself staring at the ash tree at the far end of the clearing.

_No…We can't be here…No! I never wanted to come back here!!_

_ _

…Ash?…Ash, are you okay? Nekiro asked.

I pried my gaze off of the tree and stared at Nekiro instead.

…Ash?

_Okay? How could I possibly be okay? Do you know where we are!!?_

_ _

…Ash?

A different voice spoke this time. I turned to stare at the source…and somehow found my voice.

…Mewtwo?

_What is Mewtwo doing here!?_

_ _

I felt an icy claw slip over my heart…

Mewtwo nodded.

I came here because I need to talk to you Ash.

_No…_

_ _

Mewtwo took a step forward. For once, it seemed unsure of itself.

…I've been having…these strange…dreams… it began.

I nearly choked on myself. I stared at him with a new fear.

Mewtwo took a deep breath.

…You've been in all of them, Ash, it continued quietly, …and…in all of them…

It looked away, as if ashamed.

…Well, let's just say it wasn't pleasant, it whispered.

Mewtwo closed its eyes and turned away.

Nekiro looked at me with pleading eyes.

Ash, you have to tell us about your dreams too, he said, They're important. They have to be……We need to know.

_You want to know?…You need to know?…You lie…No one needs to know about my dreams…_

_ _

I found myself staring at the ash tree again.

_What happens to me is my own business and no one elses…_

_ _

The memories the fog and the memories that it brought with it flashed in my mind.

_I have no reason to be here again. They can't make me do anything!_

_ _

…Ash, are you okay? Nekiro asked.

I turned on him angrily.

Am I okay? I asked, Am I okay!? Do I look okay to you? Do I sound okay!? No. No, I don't. You know why? Because I'm not! And…I…just…can't……stand it!!

Ash, what are you-?

Nekiro floated over to me.

_No! Stay away from me!_

_ _

In pure reflex, I blasted him away before he could get close. He shot straight out and smacked into a tree trunk, then fell to the ground in a heap.

Mewtwo instantly went into alert mode. It glanced from me to Nekiro and back again. Its eyes were wide with surprise and fear…even confusion.

Ash! Why did you do that!? it demanded.

Why? I asked dangerously, To tell you the truth I'm not even sure myself, but that doesn't really matter, now does it?

Ash… Mewtwo said in a hushed voice.

_I can't…No…I can't do this…_

_ _

I narrowed my eyes.

_I have to._

_ _

Mewtwo, I said quietly, I still owe you a battle…don't I?

Mewtwo's expression changed to one of shock.

Ash… it started.

……Let's begin… I said, then added, Don't you want to find out which one of us is greater?

I could tell immediately that he recognized that.

My dream… he said in awe.

Right, I answered, You wanted to know about my dreams, right? Welll…here we go.

I charged up a sphere of negative energy and fired it at Mewtwo. It tried to protect itself with a barrier of light. My attack hit its shield with a blinding flash. I added more strength to my attack and then simply watched as a screaming crack pierced shattered through the air. Mewtwo was engulfed in my power and fell to the ground. I knew one more attack would finish it. I floated to Mewtwo and hovered over it. Mewtwo stared up at me with pain in its eyes, but sadness as well.

I looked down at it and tried to figure out where my emotions had run off to…I could feel nothing…

_What's happening to me…?_

_ _

I suddenly jerked myself back into the current situation. I lighted on the ground and stared at Mewtwo.

…What did I do…? I whispered.

Mewtwo winced and pulled itself up. It stared at the ground for a moment, then looked up at me.

The ice dug its sharp claws into my heart, piercing the skin…

***

_I ran. I ran, knowing there was nothing I could do to stop it, but knowing that I had to try anyway._

_ _

_"You've gotta stop this right now!"_

_ _

_I heard the hum of their psychic attacks._

_ _

_"_STOP_!!!!!" I cried._

_ _

__***

The freezing cold nails dripped into my heart, surrounding the core and trapping it.

I understood my dreams. I understood what was going on…

I understood the prophecy.

I began speaking without even realizing what I was doing. All the while, I felt the dark energy surrounding me with growing strength.

……When humans have forgotten about us and their connection to Pokémon. They warned us of a time of great conflict between good and evil. From the midst of the evil will come a Mew more powerful than any other Pokémon and even Mew in existence. With nothing but hatred in its heart, it will create a storm unlike any other. This storm will destroy the world, leaving nothing to be mercied by this unfeeling being…We call this Mew the Dark Mew…The last Mew to come into existence…

…ash..

I turned around. Nekiro was just waking up…I jerked away and closed my eyes.

What do you want now? I asked.

Ashura……what are you…? What……? I…

I tightened my fists and glared at him.

Nekiro…I think you have too much faith in me………Didn't you listen to the prophecy…?

He held himself up with his front paws and stared at me.

…Oh wait……You couldn't understand it……You……… I tried to think of the right word… …You couldn't…_see_ it……Right, Mewtwo?

…What?

I felt the ice seep through the holes it had made and begin to fill up the warm space inside…

…The last Mew to come into existence……Me………

I looked at Mewtwo.

You were second to last. You came close, but then I evolved…

I looked at the ground…The same ground where I had………I closed my eyes and tried to shut out the image in my mind, but it only grew stronger.

The cold in my heart spread to fill me and began to freeze…

_This is the same place where I……I killed……and……ate………my fellow Pokémon……but no……they weren't really my fellow Pokémon back then…were they?……And does it even matter anymore…?_

_ _

_…Why should I care about what does and doesn't matter? Does anything really matter…?_

_ _

…Mewtwo, you believe in fate, don't you…? I asked, keeping my eyes shut.

Uh-! Well………Yes, er……I do…… he replied hesitantly.

……You saw what happened…in the seeings………and you know what I have to do……

Ash…

I didn't open my eyes. I could feel Nekiro's confusion and fear…but I could almost touch what Mewtwo was feeling…The cold frenzy of frightened knowledge…The wild disbelief of what he was witnessing……

And then there was me…losing track of who and what and where and when and why, but there I was, all the same……

***

I don't know what happened to me that day…Looking back at it now, I wonder if it was a matter of simply making the wrong decision……but there's nothing I can do about that now. No one can change the past.


	3. Light

Chapter 2

"Light"

I could have destroyed Mewtwo then and there, but something stopped me…Maybe it was that……that…friendship……that we had developed……Whatever it was…it was one of my mistakes. By letting Mewtwo go free, he was able to gain the assistance, if not the trust, of the true Mews, excluding Nekiro and myself…

***

I fled the small clearing, leaving Mewtwo and Nekiro behind. I headed home, to Pallet Town…I didn't know what I was planning to do once I got there, but I felt the need to return.

I felt a slight presence behind me and glanced back. Nekiro was following closely behind. There was something different about him though…a sadness in his eyes…

Ash……what are you doing…? he asked so softly.

I glared at him. It wasn't his business to worry about me. I didn't know why he was always trying to make it his business. He should know better and just leave me alone.

I decided to ignore him.

I could see Pallet Town in the distance…My home…

_A human town? That's where you live? Are you crazy?_

_ _

I shook those thoughts out of my head.

_Of course that's where I live. That's where I was born and have lived all my life…_

_ _

…You've changed, young one…

That strange voice caught me off guard and I practically skidded to a stop. I glanced all about me for the source of the voice. Nekiro stopped beside me in confusion.

What's wrong, Ash? he asked.

Shut up, I snapped.

Wha…!?

I could feel his dejection…but I had no time to worry about him.

Who are you!? I demanded to the new voice, Show yourself!

I felt a swelling in temperature…Something was approaching.

…Very well then, Ashura.

From out of nowhere, a huge bird of fire and brilliant colors appeared before me. The light that shone from its feathers was almost blinding.

…Ho-oh… Nekiro whispered.

I glanced at him and saw that he had his head bowed down in reverence. I looked back at the bird…It was beautiful, really…It was as if he brilliance of the sun and the beauty of a rainbow had been molded together to form a single awesome creature that lived and breathed like everyone else.

The air surrounding the bird shimmered in the heat and the light, but I stayed steady and focused on the bird.

……Haven't I seen you before? I asked.

I felt it smile at me.

Indeed, we have, Ashura. I still remember that day when you first left Pallet…A beautiful day, indeed.

Yeah right, I scoffed, All that for what? For this? For everything that's happened to me?

Everyone must face their own obstacles, but everyone does need some help along the way as well. I am the guardian of this realm. Since the day you were born, you have been under my protective care…

What!!? You mean all this time, you-!!??

Don't be angry at me, Ashura. I was only doing my duty.

You and your duty, I muttered, Listen to you! You sound just like Nekiro!

Nekiro stared at me at the mention of his name.

You're all trying to protect me! Don't you get it? I don't need your help! I can make my own way! I don't need you!!

Ho-oh shook her head slowly. Please don't misunderstand me, Ashura. It's not just you that I am protecting……As you know, not too far from Pallet Town there is a ruin that modern humans have named Pokémopolitis. That was a sacred realm in its time, and I reside not far from there. I protect all that surrounds me. Today, Pallet Town is the city of which I guard…That you came from there, and also evolved into the most powerful being that I know of, isn't mere coincidence.

So you're saying that this was planned all along?

No, Ashura……It could have been anyone that reached the point where you are now……or it could have been no one at all. There are always two possibilities…You might even call them backups of each other.

You see, we knew since the end of the Great War that a Dark Mew would come into existance some time in the distant future…We also knew that there was a possibility that the Dark Mew could be stopped before it could begin to destroy the planet and its inhabitants. This effort would have to come from a "pure one"…

There are many definitions of "pure". We didn't know exactly which one was meant by the prophecy. Like all things……only time could tell.

…Since that time, I have been monitoring everyone from Pallet Town, looking for the possible "pure one", and even the Dark Mew. When you and the other four trainers left Pallet Town last year, I could feel that your heart was powerful, and I also felt Gary's strong will to succeed. Both were equal in strength. I gave you both an extra consideration of how powerful you would turn out to be. At the time, the prophecy could end up in any form, but I knew at least one of you would be involved…somehow…

_Gary…_

_ _

I felt the anger boil up inside of me. Once again, it was Gary who had equaled me. It was Gary who had been in the spotlight. It was Gary…who had once been my friend…It was Gary……who betrayed me……

……It's obvious now who plays the biggest role in all of this, Ho-oh continued, ……but _which_ role you play……

Ho-oh trailed off and peered down at me…looking inside of me……where she had no business to be looking.

…Is it really that hard to figure out? I asked coldly.

She seemed to sigh. …It's harder than you can imagine, Ashura. I can feel a strong change inside of you…but you are still Ashura Ketchum…the boy from Pallet Town……the Indigo League champion………a small Pikachu's best friend…

Ho-oh looked into my eyes, and I stared right back at hers. They were soft and brown, a contrast to the rest of her fiery body.

Let me go home.

Ho-oh blinked at me in surprise. Is that all you want?

Yes, and you're in my way.

Ho-oh continued to stare at me, trying to figure me out, looking at me from the inside…Then I saw her eyes widen and I knew that she knew.

You are the Dark Mew… she whispered in horror, I didn't want to believe it…

Well, now you know, I replied.

***

I don't know for sure where those words were coming from. They were coming from inside me, yes, but it didn't really seem like it was me that was saying them…I call it the Disease…This Disease that has been haunting me ever since I first entered that fog…Or maybe even earlier than that…Maybe it afflicted me that day in the woods…

……Or maybe I'm just making up excuses to ease my conscience……I didn't have a virus swimming around inside of me that day. No one had gone and done anything to my mind……It must have been me…

***

I can't allow you to enter Pallet Town then, Ho-oh stated stoically.

……I think you will, I answered.

Ho-oh gave me a strange look…amazement? Fear? One of those…

What do you…?

Move.

But I just told you, I can'-

You can, and you will.

What are you talking about Ashur-

I'd had enough. I shot a Psychic blast straight forward. I didn't even have to aim. Ho-oh was only a few feet away and directly in my path.

Ash! Don't! Nekiro yelled, too late.

  
A loud, shrieking cry rang through the air, Ho-oh's voice remaining beautiful even in its pain. The bird fell backwards then plummeted towards the earth, gathering speed as she fell. I wasted no time continuing on my way.

Ho-oh!!! Nekiro screamed. For once, he left me alone and dove after the bird.

I hoped that would be the last time I had to blast Ho-oh out of my way. If she had really been telling the truth about protecting me before, then it wouldn't do any good to put her to any real harm.

"…Hooooooo-ooooooohhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"

From behind me came the screaming cry of an injured pride and body. I glanced back to see Ho-oh rising up to a level height with me. I could see that her eyes no longer were calm and tranquil, but blazed with fury. She let out another cry, no longer using mind-speak, but fueling her animal rage.

She shot towards me faster than anything I'd ever seen before. I Teleported to a spot higher up and watched as she zipped through air. When she realized that she hadn't hit me, she flapped to stop herself then looked up at me again with that same anger.

I thought you were supposed to be protecting me, I chided.

I can do that no longer, she answered, You have become a threat to this land and everyone in it.

With that, she flew up at me again. This time I didn't even have to Teleport to get out of the way.  
  


When she was above me again, she glared down at me and I saw a ball of fire begin to appear before her. As I watched, it only got larger and larger, raising the air temperature much higher than it had been before. Finally, it shot straight at me.

I countered with a swift Psychic attack that burrowed through the flame and dispersed it, then hit the unprepared bird of light. Ho-oh was wracked with the painfulness of the attack, then began to fall again.

Ho-oh! Nekiro yelled again.

I'd almost forgotten about him.

_If this is bothering him so much, why doesn't he try to help her?_

_ _

I didn't want to have to do that, Ho-oh! I called down to her.

My words must have stirred something inside of her, because she rose back up this time rammed me with her beak. Before I could react, she lit her body on fire and me with her. I had to struggle to summon up a small protective shield, but after that I know what I had to do.

_Forget the fact that she was supposed to be protecting you. She didn't do a very good job of it, did she? After all, look what happened……And now she's just in the way._

_ _

I think she knew what I was planning on doing, because she tried to shake me off, but I clung tight. I reached out with my mind and inflicted upon her as much pain as possible. The fire receded and the natural light that was shining from her feathers dulled as the blue light of Psychic took over.

ASH! What are you doing!!? Stop it!

_It's about time he decided to do something…_

_ _

I ignored him and hit Ho-oh with one last blast as deep within her as I could. The light instantly shut off and she drifted apart from me. As I watched, she began to fall and spiral, plummeting down to earth without moving a muscle. In seconds she crashed to the earth, and still didn't move.

I looked at Nekiro. His mouth was hanging open and he was staring at Ho-oh. I couldn't think of anything to say to him, so I headed to Pallet Town. After all, it would be a waste to have cleared the path but not taken it.

***

I've heard that Ho-oh is supposed to be the bird of life, with the ability to revive itself if it passes away…That was the last time I've ever seen it…Maybe that myth wasn't true…


	4. Constructing The Tower

Chapter 3

"Constructing The Tower"

I'd thought that I wanted to go to Pallet Town, but I ended up passing over it without a second thought. I didn't bother to check how far behind me Nekiro was, but he seemed far. He was probably still near where Ho-oh had fallen.

Not too long after I'd passed Pallet Town, I reached a small, wooded ridge, right next to a stream. There was a trailer and several tents set up by an old, fallen apart entrance to…

_Pokémopolis…_

I guess it makes sense that I ended up there……

I saw Eve and her team working by the ruin.

_…They'll just get in the way. It's best to take care of them now and get it over with…_

_ _

I floated down just low enough for me to get a good look at them without having them notice me. I did a quick head count…Eve was in a tent with another archaeologist, three more were by the entrance…There had to be one more inside the temple. I blasted all of them with a strong wind, knocking them out, then pulled the last one out and dealt him a quick blow to the head. I sent them a safe distance from the city, then went in by myself.

I knew that it should have been dark in there, but it seemed like something was lighting it up for me. I still don't know whether I was the source of the light or if it was the walls of the city itself.

The first corridor was rather dark, but as I got deeper, it seemed to get lighter instead of darker. After a while, I emerged into a huge open space, filled with tall buildings and paved streets. It was also mostly destroyed, and rubble varying in size from pebbles to huge boulders littered the area.

As I stared at my surroundings, I couldn't shake the feeling that I had finally arrived where I needed to be…That I had found a place where I _belonged_……

_This rubbish is pathetic! This city must have been beautiful when it was young. I can't believe it could have fallen into such a state…_

_ _

I could feel an anger growing inside of me…

_This…This was the home of my ancestors……It must have been……_

_ _

I glowered at the crumbling city.

_I will restore it to its former glory!_

_ _

I let my mind slip and away and let my instincts take over. Rocks burst into dust. The ground shook and the ceiling of stone gave way to open sky. The earth gave itself up to my will and formed itself into pillars and walls, roads and staircases. A new city emerged from the depths of the earth, and in the center of it all, a tower rose. A tower that I was certain had never existed before, not even during ancient times. It rose higher and higher until it seemed that it would touch the clouds. Still listening to my instincts, I floated up to the top of tower and took my seat as a stone chair formed underneath me.

I returned to myself with an overwhelming feeling of accomplishment. In only a matter of minutes, I had accomplished what must have taken the Pokémopolitans years to create…and I had done more…and there would be much more to come……

***

I don't know why I did what I did. It was like an unknown force was driving me…The Disease……

I guess they would have found me quickly anyway…After all, I did make a huge change to the landscape…

I summoned everyone in the vicinity to the new Pokémopolis…I ordered them to…I forced them to…

From my perch at the top of the tower, I could easily recognize all of them. With such a small hometown, it isn't difficult. Then of course, there were my, my………friends……that weren't from Pallet Town…I can still remember their names and faces, even though it's been such a long time…Mom, Brock, Billie…Misty…Richie……May……Pikachu………and even Gary……I guess he had just returned after training on his own for a while……Not that it really matters anymore.

Oh yes…How could I forget Nekiro…?

***

Ash……Ash, what are you doing?

Nothing that you can change…

Ash. Do you have any idea what you've done?

Nothing that you can change, I sighed, …Nekiro, I'm busy. Could you do this another time?

No! This is more important than…than anything! he said, his voice starting to crack, Ho-oh……You………

It doesn't matter. Now leave me alone.

…I can't do that…

Nekiro took a deep breath and hovered directly in front of me.

Ashura……Ashura, I can't let you continue this……I…I took responsibility for you…and…I'm going to do my duty……

Gee, this sounds familiar… I sneered, You couldn't stop me before, and there's no way you're gonna stop me this time. Now move it.

He looked into my eyes and I could see that he was searching me…searching me for something…anything…that could give him hope.

_Enough of this…_

_ _

I teleported him to a random room deep in the tower.

_I'll deal with him later._

_ _

I turned my attention to the crowd below. They all seemed so innocent and confused…

_Pitiful…That kind of attitude is what makes people vulnerable……_

_ _

After a thought, I floated down to a low tier so they could see me. There was a general whispering among them, and I let it go. Most of the intelligent whispering came from near the front, where…my…friends…were gathered…

"Ash!"

I looked quickly to find the source of the all too familiar voice…

Gary stared up at me. He seemed angry and frightened at the same time. All I could feel as I stared back was a slowly burning abhorrence…

"…That's you isn't it? Aren't you Ash Ketchum?"

He had to shout to be heard, but it felt like he was shouting at me…He didn't usually shout. Whenever he mocked me he did it in an arrogant, sarcastic way…His shouting was almost unbearable.

"Well? Aren't you gonna answer me?"

I jumped up in a burst of fury.

Yes! Yes, it's me! I am Ash Ketchum…

That really surprised everyone who hadn't known before, let me tell you that……

Gary didn't lose his cool…At least, he didn't lose anymore than he already had.

"What are you doing, Ash? Where did this city come from? Why did you bring us all here?……Answer me!"

………I brought you here because I'm planning on making some changes……to the world……and I figured that if anyone deserved to find out first, it would be you guys…

"Changes to the world!?" Gary exclaimed, "That's impossible! Ash, are you out of your mind!?"

Probably………Don't worry about it, Gary. There's nothing you can do to stop me.

"We'll see about that!"

He reached for his belt. I froze him in place before he could go any further.

Gary, don't even start. I don't have to hurt anybody if no one resists.

He struggled against the light black haze surrounding him, and I let up just enough for him to speak.

"Ash, think about what you're doing! This is crazy!"

I let go of him and he visibly sagged, but refused to fall.

"You can't just…pull cities out of nowhere and then try to…change the whole world…It doesn't work like that!…And…I'm not going to just suddenly start acting like you're some almighty ruler or something!"

I don't think you get it, Gary. You don't have a choice in the matter.

"We'll see about that. Go! Arcanine!"

I stopped the Pokéball before it could open and destroyed it. The red energy inside swirled around in the air then dribbled to the ground and formed a pool around the shards of metal that once held it.

A hush fell over everyone. Gary stood paralyzed, still in throwing position, his jaw unhinged and his eys unmoving from the puddle of red that was slowly shrinking.

I told you not to fight me, Gary. That's an awful a waste of a good Pokémon.

He started to regain control of his mouth and whispered something even I could barely hear.

"…Arcy…"

He moved so suddenly that I don't even think _he_ knew what he was doing. In a flash, he was only a few feet away from me, and I was forced to react as suddenly as he had.

It was only a brief flash of black before my eyes and Gary stopped in his tracks. He stared at me with that look that I was starting to get used to…

"Ash…" he gasped, "Why…?"

Then his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell forward onto the ground.

There were several scattered cries and gasps from the crowd. I looked out at them and they quickly fell silent.  
  


…I warned him…but he refused to listen……Listen me now. Learn from his mistakes…Don't oppose me.

There was a brief glow from near the back of the gathering. Within the few seconds that I had, I was able to identify a young girl and a psychic Pokémon…who had to be Mayo and Espeon. Before I could stop them, they had vanished.

I started to say something about that, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw a small yellow form running at a high speed.

Pikachu!

It didn't stop or even slow down…If anything, Pikachu sped up when it heard me call its name.

Come back here! You can't run!

When it was obvious that Pikachu wasn't stopping for anyone, I began to give chase. I floated within firing range. I took careful aim.

…Then I realized what an attack would do to Pikachu…Most likely, the same thing that it did to Gary…

I glanced down again and saw that I had hesitated too long. Pikachu would easily get away if I didn't stop it right then and there. Without a second thought, I blasted down at it. When the dust cleared, there was a small, empty crater in the dirt. Another glance and I saw a tiny yellow figured disappear over the horizon.

I muttered a curse then returned to the city. Their soft murmurings quickly fell when I got back. I glared out at all of them…They were scared, but they now had a slight glimmering of hope. I had already let three people escape. They were going to try to leave also. I let a wave of darkness wash over all of them.

Don't think for a second that that will happen again…Those three got lucky…… A thought came to me and I snapped back at them. If any of you have any psychic Pokémon, pass them up to me right now…or else.

No one sent me any Pokéballs, so I did a quick scan for psychic powers…There weren't any……except for…….

_Taper and…Mimey…_

_ _

For a long moment, I regretted my words…but as I thought about the other choices I had, I knew what I had to do…

I floated down so I was a few feet above her, and then I just hovered there, trying to figure out what to say…She just kept staring up at me, not with anger or fear, but with sadness…and love……

"…Ash…?" she asked softly, so softly…

I broke myself out of my trance.

Give…Give me…Mr. Mime…… I said, my voice betraying how nervous I really was.

"…Tell me, Ash……What are you doing this for…? Why did you……Why did you…kill……Gary…?"

It doesn't matter why, I snapped, finally pulling myself together, Just give me Mr. Mime and no one else has to get hurt.

"…Miiime…" Mimey quavered.

_'…I'm scared…'_

"…It's alright, Mimey…" Mom whispered, "Ash isn't going to hurt us……"

_Please don't make me……_

_ _

I narrowed my eyes. Come on, Mimey…

She gave it the nod, and Mimey took a few hesitant steps towards me.

Taper too, I ordered.

She nodded shakily, then removed Taper's Pokéball from her belt and handed it to me. I turned and led Mimey to the tower, when I heard her call to me.

"Ash!"

I paused, then looked over my shoulder.

"……You don't have to do this, Ash……" she whispered.

……That's like trying to stop the tide…… I said quietly.


	5. New Roles

Chapter 4

"New Roles"

It hadn't been easy to go from there, but I managed it anyway. I had to speak to individuals, not a group…and that included the Pokémon. The rest situated themselves in the buildings I had unsurfaced. I gave them each a choice. They could obey me willingly, I could make them obey, or they could fight and die. Most chose one of the first two options…

***

Golden sunlight streamed in through the bare window and formed a pool on the similarly dull floor. I saw no beauty or worth in it. After all, what good is beauty when it only hides the darkness that lurks everywhere?

…She entered the small room quietly, holding Togepi in her arms. I looked her in the eyes and immediately looked away…I knew she would be unforgiving…

"Ash-" she started, in that same way that she always talks to me when telling me what to do.

Put your Pokémon over there to your left, I said.

Her unspoken words hung in the air like smoke. Neither of us made a move for a good five minutes. I heard her take a step forward and she opened her mouth to berate me again. I turned an ice-cold glare on her.

Do it.

She made a small noise like she had choked on something. Then she gave me a glare of her own, filled with defiance and anger.

"I don't see why you're doing this, Ash," she growled.

I didn't answer her, but I didn't look away either. After a moment, she turned sharply and began placing her Pokéballs on the floor by the wall. She hesitated before putting Togepi down.

…Togepi will be safe with me, I said.

She glared at me. "I don't know if I can trust you anymore, Ash," she whispered, "You're not acting like yourself at all."

It doesn't matter if you think I'm acting like me. I am me, and you can't deny that.

"How can I be sure?" she asked, standing up, "How can I know that you're not an imposter, and something terrible's happened to Ash?"

My anger took control over my common sense and I hurt her without even thinking about it first. A small bolt of darkness hit her and crackled through her body. Togepi fell to the ground and rolled. Misty kept herself from crying out, then stumbled backwards as the energy faded. Gasping for breath, she checked to make sure that Togepi was alright, then shot me a look I'd never seen on her face before…I've seen her angry at me before, but she'd never looked at me that way before…ever…….

I struggled against the uneasiness I was feeling…It wasn't easy, but I managed shut it out quickly and got back to business.

Look, just leave Toge-

"Ash, this isn't about Togepi!" Misty interrupted. She didn't shout, but I still flinched at the spite that she put into her voice. She took a breath then continued. "…I don't really see how you could even _be_ Ash…" she whispered.

I _am_ Ash! I shouted back.

"I don't believe you."

"_Mew!_" I cried.

_'_No!_'_

I rushed at her and stared at her, face to face. She couldn't be serious about that. I couldn't let her believe that…

"…You can't prove anything."

I growled, flew backwards and landed.

This will prove it…

I transformed back to my human form, ignoring the discomfort that it brought me.

_I _am_ Ash, whether she likes it or not, and nothing's gonna change that………_

_ _

The transformation itself was draining, but I found myself shocked as I realized how much weaker I was as a human than as a Mew…

I shook that out of my mind and glared up at Misty from my half crouch.

"There! Now do you believe me?"

She seemed to want to say so much, but kept it all bottled up inside……I could feel it though…and if I went a little deeper……

_'What have you done to yourself, Ash?…How could you do this…?'_

_ _

I jumped towards her.

"I don't know why I'm even bothering with this. I could just add you onto my list of my controlled and get it over with…"

"……But you're not…" she said quietly, then added more forcefully, "…Is that supposed to make me feel special?"

I gave her another jolt to quiet her sarcasm. After she had doubled over in pain, I walked back to my chair.

………Maybe you're right, Misty… I whispered.

I felt her look up at me, pained and now scared.

I looked down at the floor and thought over the possibilities.

_"……Your life is over, Ash."_

_ _

I shut my eyes and trembled as memories came rushing back to me.

_"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there…Have you seen Ash?"_

_ _

_"Wha…? Misty! I am Ash!!"_

_ _

_"I see…I guess I'll just have to keep looking then. Thanks anyway."_

_ _

_"Misty!!…'Misty, wait!! I am Ash! I'm Ash! I'm right here!! Misty!!! Misty, come back!! I am Ash!! MISTY!!!!"_

_"Even if you _were_ dead, it wasn't like I missed you anyway…"_

_ _

_"He doesn't even know who he is…?"_

_ _

_"I came to say goodbye…"_

_ _

"_MEW!!!_"

_'_I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!_'_

_ _

Breathing hard, I stared into Misty's eyes and saw fear. That was all I needed to see to know that nothing would ever be the same…

"You're right, Misty," I whispered, "I'm not really Ash…"

She reacted silently but I could feel her astonishment. I let myself float up then changed back to my true form.

Ash Ketchum died a long time ago, Misty, I continued to whisper, …My name is Ashura.

She shook her head slightly then stepped forward as if beckoning to me.

"What are you talking about…?"

Ash is dead, and now I am in charge…You have no choice, Misty. You're just going to have to accept this along with everyone else.

"……But what about _you_, Ash? Are you going to-?"

First of all, my name is Ashura, and second of all, I think that answers your question.

"Ash...!" she pleaded.

If you think that you can stop me…

"I _don't_!" she cried, on the verge of sobbing, "I……I just…"

Small sparkles fell down her cheeks and she ducked her head.

"Ashura…" she whispered, "……Tell Ash that I'm going to miss him……"

She shook quietly and said no more.

_Tell Ash……?_

_ _

For a second, I almost felt sorry for her……

………I'll tell him…

She looked up, surprised.

……Now tell me if you'll help me…

She swallowed and looked up at me with pitiful sorrow.

"…I………"

She looked down and nodded ever so slightly.

***

Misty became my best and most trusted advisor. Even in the worst of times, she was a steady force that was always by my side……Even now I wonder if there was more driving her than simple loyalty to a cause……

…But she was a rare gem in a sea of worthless rocks…After I had talked to everyone, only four were left without some degree of mind control…Those three were Misty, Richie, Nekiro, and my mother……Brock refused to fight me, but requested that if he stayed on my side, that he wouldn't have to bear witnessing everything that happened first-hand. Richie didn't want to fight me either, but he wanted to keep his freedom. After he swore loyalty, I granted him that wish. Billie followed a path similar to Brock's, but had gave me just enough control to ease the pain that she felt in her heart…

***

I entered the small, dark room where a small, white beast sat by himself in a corner.

…Nekiro…

……You're making a mistake, Ash, he said.

I landed in front of him and put my paws on my hips.

Is that so?

He looked up at me with hollow eyes.

You're going to regret this. I know you will.

For the record, my name is Ashura.

He blinked slowly.

Ash………Please stop this. Nothing will come out of it.

What are you trying to get at? I snapped.

It's pointless…You're only going to make things worse.

That's impossible, I hissed.

***

I left Nekiro in that room. He could have easily escaped whenever he wanted to, but he never tried. I made sure he was taken care of, but he only accepted enough to keep him alive…As time went by, his wardens became more and more hesitant to go down there……

……And Mom……She tried to reason with me too…She wanted to bring Ash back……I tried to convince her that this was the way that everything was supposed to happen, but she didn't believe me……I couldn't bring myself to control her, but I couldn't make myself destroy her either…I gave her her own miniature palace to stay in and gave her all the luxuries I could imagine……She died in less than a year……Misty told me that it was due to a broken heart……


	6. Lighting The Fire

Chapter 5

"Lighting The Fire"

_So now all of Pallet Town are my willing servants……That was too easy. All that's left is to move outward and this world will finally be saved…_

_ _

There was only one thing I had forgotten about…

"Pidgeoo!"

_'Ash!'_

_ _

I glared at Pidgeotto.

How many times have I told you not to call me that?

"Pi, pidgeo! Pidgeootto…"

_'Sorry, Ash, but I have important news!'_

_ _

I sighed, knowing that trying to convince her to call me Ashura was pointless.

What is it?

"Pidgeoottoo…"

_'Mewtwo has arrived…'_

_ _

WHAT!? I cried, jumping out of my seat.

She nodded. "Pidgeo, pidgeot."

_'…He wants to talk to you.'_

_ _

I settled myself down and took a deep breath.

Fine. Bring him to me.

A sleek violet form materialized behind Pidgeotto.

I don't need an escort, Ash.

Pidgeotto flew up and landed behind me. I growled at the newcomer.

Why does everyone insist on calling me that?

It could be because that's your name, Mewtwo said idly.

I fumed, but didn't reply to that.

What do you want?

I came seeking peace, Mewtwo said, The actions that you have taken are extreme and unnecessary. We believe that you should stop now and return as much as possible to its original state before drastic offensive measures are taken against you.

……And that means…?

…It means either you quit on your own or we'll have to stop you ourselves.

……Who's "we"?

Everyone who hasn't already fallen prey to your mania…

I snickered. You think you're going to be able to stop me?

……including the remaining Mews.

I stopped laughing, but it still seemed ridiculous.

What are you going to do? I asked calmly.

……We're going to stop you.

How?

…By doing whatever it takes…

…Even if it means killing me?

He breathed in sharply. It seemed as though he was afraid of that question……

…Well? I asked.

His tail twitched forcefully, and he looked down instead of at me.

……If……If that's what it takes…… he whispered. I could hear the regret in his voice.

………Then kill me now and get it over with, I stated matter-of-factly.

He snapped up and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Pidgeo!?" Pidgeotto cried.

_'What!?'_

_ _

I nodded at Mewtwo. Trust me on this. It's the only way that you'll ever stop me.

He hung in the air limply, staring at me with his jaw loose. Even his tail stopped twitching and hung down, unmoving.

……What's the matter, Mewtwo? I asked, You're not afraid, are you?

Eh-!…N-no! I…No, I'm not……I'm not…I……

Then what's wrong? If you really want to stop me, then go and do it right now.

I……I……

He tore his gaze away from me and down to nothing.

……I can't…… he whispered.

And why is that? I asked, Because you don't want to hurt me?……Because we're friends?……If you were a real friend, you'd do what you think was right for me. If you think it's best for me to stop what I'm doing, then you would kill me right now.

Mewtwo flicked his tail slightly, but said nothing.

……If you were my enemy, then you would want to stop me no matter what, and you would kill me……So whether we're friends or enemies, it's your duty to destroy me.

…NO! he shouted.

He regained his composure somehow and looked down at me.

It's not like that! he insisted, There's no honor in being merciless……That's what I've learned from you, Ash……and I believe it……I'm not going to hurt you unless you prove to me that there's no other way!

He looked disturbed…It must have been something I said……

I think you're mistaken, Mewtwo……You see…I don't think you know who you're dealing with……My name is Ashura……I _killed_ Ash……There's no place in the world for weaklings like him. I sighed, Unfortunately for you, it looks like he's made you soft……I, on the other hand, show no mercy. If you decide to get in my way, I will not hesitate to kill you……If I were you, I'd play by my rules…

…I don't think he understood a word I said…

……That's impossible……You have to be Ash!……Who else…?

One word. ASHURA. That's my name, don't forget it……And don't think for a second that Ash will be joining us from beyond the grave…

…Ash………You can't be dead……You're right here……

I…am…_Ashura_……Get used to it………Or don't. If you really want to stop me, then you'll have to kill me, and if you do, then you won't have to deal with it anymore.

I won't hurt……my friend……

………You're friend?…………Well, congratulations on making one. Too bad he's already dead.

What are you talking about, Ash!?

I'm saying that you don't have to worry about Ash anymore. Nothing can hurt him anymore.

You……

I leaned back and smiled at Mewtwo.

I think you're starting to get it……

…How could you-!!?

It was easy……You said you believe in fate, don't you?……Well, _Ash_ was getting in the way…I took care of that……Now, if you're the "pure one" from the prophecy, then you shouldn't have any problem stopping me, so go ahead…I'm fine with letting destiny rule.

Mewtwo clenched his fists and didn't look me in the eye. I could see his body tensing as he fought himself over what to do…I waited patiently. Whatever he tried to do……None of it would matter in the end. If he did succeed in getting rid of me, then I had nothing to worry about anyway. If he didn't, then I would just continue on my way…

……Pidgeotto, get out of the way, Mewtwo said quietly.

"Geo!?" Pidgeotto squawked in surprise.

_'What!?'_

I smiled at Mewtwo. …Do as he says, Pidgeotto. I don't want you to get hurt either.

"Pidg, pidgeoootto…"

_'Alright…but be careful, Ash…'_

_ _

Pidgeotto flapped up to a safer spot higher on the tower. I kept smiling at Mewtwo.

…Go ahead now, I said.

I had barely finished saying that when an enormous psychic blast hit at point-blank range. I shut my eyes and held on to my seat until the pure intensity of the blow faded away. It wasn't until then that I realized that I had instinctively protected myself with a soft barrier of shadow.

…I was still completely intact.

…You can do better than that, I said honestly.

I hadn't even finished my sentence before Mewtwo hit me with another incredible blast. That time, my weak shielding didn't hold out. The blast hit me in full force. I gasped for breath and found none. The temperature surrounding me skyrocketed. I found myself forced to dispel the blast with a true barrier of protection. The attack faded quickly after I constructed my shield…Mewtwo still hovered in attack position, but fired nothing. His eyes widened when he saw me still unscathed.

…I guess you're not the one, I shrugged and gave him a small taste of his own medicine…It was enough to get him far out of my sight. ……Pidgeotto. Send for Billie…and Misty……Alert the Pokémon and all able humans to prepare for war…There's gonna be more where he came from…

***

I was right…That meeting with Mewtwo ignited the greatest war in over five centuries…


	7. And Then There Was...

Chapter 6

"And Then There Was…"

_Something's coming…No…Someone……No……Four someones………_

_ _

_………They're angry…at………something I did………Heh…Why wouldn't they be, huh?……_

_ _

_…They're strong……_

_ _

I opened my eyes.

Misty!

I heard her scurry onto the balcony.

"Yes…?"

…Gather the strongest electric Pokémon available and bring them to the top of the tower…Also…alert Charizard that there _will_ be a battle soon, and I may need a team of flying Pokémon…Make sure that only the best come. This won't be an easy fight.

There was silence. She hesitated, not leaving and not speaking…

"………Who are we fighting?" she whispered.

……I'm not sure……… I glared at her, but it doesn't matter. They're hostile and that's all that matters. Get moving!

"…Right."

She turned and quickly went downstairs to find the fighters that I'd requested.

I turned my attention back to the four attackers. They were very strong…and very brave too, to come to me like this……And yet, somehow everything seemed familiar but still so very strange and unreal……_Wrong_ even…

_That's impossible. There's no such thing as right or wrong…Just me and the rest of the world……They're the bad ones……It's my job to fix them……or kill them._

_ _

***

By the time Misty had gathered the fifteen best electric Pokémon and Charizard and Pidgeotto had found the five best flying types, the four intruders were just outside the city walls. I hovered in front of the group.

I will face them alone to find out what they want. If they want a fight, then I will give it to them. None of you are to jump in unless I give the word……or if you see me fall in battle…I'm assuming that you'll never have to jump in, but you're here and ready just in case……Now…Good bye.

I flew towards the four powers…As I got closer, I could feel their strengths…and in doing so, I found their weaknesses…

_Psychic…Fire…Electricity…Ice……All Flying……_

_ _

_The Legendary Birds…minus one………It would've been easier to get rid of them one by one……but this'll have to do…_

_ _

I didn't even recognize it as a voice…but I heard a melody…a bitter, sorrowful song……a song of mourning………a battlecry for revenge…

Before I realized it, there they were, directly in front of me. Moltres, the bird of flame. Zapdos, the bird of thunder. Articuno, the bird of ice…And Lugia…the guardian of the sea…The first three flew back and forth or in circles behind Lugia, who simply floated in front of me.

So finally we meet… a strong, yet soft voice said…Normally, it would have seemed to be a friendly voice, but it held in it such contempt…it was almost frightening.

…You're Lugia, huh? I asked.

……That's right………I'm guessing that you are Ashura………

…Right…Not to be confused with _Ash_, who no longer exists…

Huh!?

It doesn't matter…Tell me why you're here.

Lugia gazed down at me…I could feel both his power and his hatred growing…

…You killed Ho-oh……For that, you must die as well.

I sneered at Lugia. We'll see about that…

With one flap of his wings, Lugia ascended upwards, shadowing the sun.

Ice! Electricity! Fire! Water! NOW!

All four birds sent their attacks spiraling towards me. I wrapped my tail around me and grasped it. A black shield encircled me, but it took all I had to keep it up. They pressed in from all sides, threatening to collapse my shield and leave me vulnerable.

When they stopped, I let my shield down and looked up to see whiteness hit me straight on. I was blinded, then slammed against and the white drove me down……

_…No…I can't let them…win…!_

_ _

I gathered up as much power as I could and shot it forward. The whiteness dissipated, finally allowing me to see again, and my own dark blast nailed Lugia in the jaw. He stumbled back, dazed for a second. I didn't hesitate to power up another attack…but neither did the other three birds. I was pecked, slammed, and smitten from all sides.

A forceful outward attack was enough to drive them away for a moment.

Alright, Lugia…You asked for it.

I powered myself upwards and slammed Lugia in the chest. He was stunned for only a second and then quickly retaliated with a swipe of his wing.

"Mmmoooll!!!"

I didn't even have time to flinch before I was flamed by a Fire Blast from Moltres.

_Those three are getting in the way…but I can get rid of them…_

_ _

You want me!? Come and get me!

I did a flip and sped back to the tower. I was running the risk of getting the tower destroyed and quite possibly some of my best Pokémon killed, but I needed to face Lugia one on one.

The four birds gave chase, forcing me to go nearly at top speed.

Attack! I shouted, Get Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres!…Leave Lugia to me!

…So you're afraid to face us together… Lugia said in a low voice.

Not afraid, just not stupid, I retorted, spinning around to face him. He had to stop to keep from plowing into me and the tower, which wouldn't have been good for either of us.

Come on, I grinned and zipped straight up.

Lugia hesitated for only a second before following me.

In the name of Ho-oh, I will destroy you…

We'll see about that.

Lugia started off by throwing a huge cyclone at me. I dodged to the side and got rid of it with a Razor Wind.

Gonna have to do better than that…

Lugia let out a harsh cry, unexpected from a creature that could sing so beautifully. He formed a glowing yellow sphere and increased its size and power by the second.

_Hyper Beam…Well then, this should be a good test of power._

_ _

I created a sphere of my own, golden, like the sun that has lost part of its glory…

Lugia fired before I had finished, but I fired too anyway. The attacks hit dead on in a matter of seconds. The explosion rocked both of us and everyone nearby.

"ZARRRRD!!!"

I glanced down to see Charizard rush straight into Moltres. They both plummeted downwards and suddenly burst into flames above the city just below them. They separated and Charizard went in for another rush. Once again, the fire engulfed them in a bright flare.

Charizard! What are you-!?

Before I could finish my sentence, something slammed me hard and crash-landed onto the rooftop of a building. I saw spots for a second then recovered and glared up at Lugia.

We should move away from the city so no innocents will get hurt, he said.

They won't get hurt if I win! I shouted.

I jumped back up and fired a Psychic attack at Lugia. He moved to the side and it passed by him harmlessly. Angered, I surrounded myself by darkness and shot as much of it as I could to Lugia. Dark fingers scraped against him and he cried out in pain. Finally, I had found his weak point.

There's more where that came from……

I zipped up and grabbed onto his neck.

…You want to see Ho-oh again, don't you? I whispered.

He panicked and flapped wildly, trying to throw me off. I just grinned and gave him my best shot.

He convulsed as the darkness swept through his body. His cries came out as mere gurgles and his eyes went wild with pain.

I heard a sound of air simply being tossed aside, but it only lasted for a second…Not nearly enough time for me to figure out what it was…and it hit me with the speed of a bullet, knocking me off of Lugia. It grabbed hold of me as we sped through the air and we spun for a long time before finally coming to a stop, giving me a chance to see what…_who_ it was…

He almost looked like he was on fire. A blinding yellow eddy swirled around him, making it hard to make out any distinguishing features, but I recognized him nonetheless.

_Nekiro!?_

That's right, he whispered, and I'm _not_ going to let you do to Lugia what you did to Ho-oh…

What are you talking about!?

_I won't let you hurt Lugia!_ he shouted.

Oh, I'm not going to just _hurt_ him…

I gasped as a sizzling sensation coursed through me. I watched Nekiro, still holding me in his deathlock, and knew he was the one who'd done it.

_I won't let you!!_ he shouted again.

And here I thought you were never going to leave that room…

This isn't funny!!

Nekiro, you're getting hysterical…

NO!

He suddenly threw me away from him.

…That's not it… he said quieter, …I……You……You have no idea what you're doing, and I can't let you do it……It's my responsibility to-

Don't give me that…You're just scared……

If I was scared would I be trying to stop you!?

With that, he tossed a powerful Psychic attack at me. It hit straight on and knocked me backwards. I moved down and let the rest of it pass over me.

"_Mew!_" he yelled and fired another one.

This time I flew up and it missed completely.

I thought that you of all Mews would stay on my side……

I can't, he said, Not anymore……

Behind him, I could see that the battle between the other birds was still going strong. Then I saw a shadow loom over him…Lugia.

Nekiro… he said.

Nekiro gasped and looked up.

…Lugia……

Stop it, Nekiro, Lugia said, This is between Ashura and me.

But…!

Lugia shook his head. Leave us be.

Nekiro spun around and faced Lugia angrily. I _can't_! he yelled, I can't just stand back and watch you fight…! I can't watch you lose!

…Then I must not lose.

_Lugia!!_

Lugia glided over Nekiro towards me.

…Shall we continue? he asked.

I just nodded.

_No!_ Nekiro shouted, You can't fight him, Lugia! I can't bear to watch you lose…!

I won't lose! Lugia reciprocated, …Have some faith, Nekiro…

……Lugia…….He killed Ho-oh……He'll kill you too…

…Can we get on with this? I asked.

Lugia started to reply, but Nekiro cut in.

You'll fight me, he said, Then if I lose, Lugia will kill you…

Nekiro! Lugia said in shock.

And if I win… Nekiro continued, then you will stop this madness and reconcile everything that you've already ruined…

They stayed quiet as I thought that over.

……Let me get this straight, I said, ……You don't want to kill me?

He shook his head. No, of course not……I just want you back to normal.

I sighed. That's not going to happen, but if you really want to try, I'm not going to argue.

Then let's begin.

Nekiro, are you sure you want to-!? Lugia began.

Yes I'm sure, he said calmly, Ready, Ash?

First of all, my name is Ashura, and second of all, yes.

We both started at the same time with Psychic. They cancelled each other out enough for each of us to remain untouched. We both shot upwards. Nekiro tore towards me, still blazing. I prepared for him with a small ball of darkness, but he moved too fast and destroyed it before I was ready. He jumped over me and kicked back at me with both feet, knocking me forwards. The next thing I knew, his tail flashed before my eyes and found a hold beneath my chin. He grabbed it and pulled me close to him.

It'll only hurt for a little while… he whispered.

He was warm to the touch…but as his tail pressed harder against my throat, I couldn't help but feel cold……Even if he wasn't going to kill me, I couldn't black out, because that would count as a loss…I tugged at the thin appendage that was threatening to ruin everything for me…but I couldn't gather enough strength to wrench it off by force, and I found myself getting weaker by the minute…

_Only one other option…If I'm going down I'm taking you with me!_

_ _

I kicked against the air and flew backwards with Nekiro. That put him off just enough for me to shock him with a small amount of darkness. Then I grabbed his tail with renewed strength and threw him away from me.

I rubbed my bruised neck…He was going to pay for that…

He recovered from the toss quickly and spun to face me again, then fired a Psychic attack. I Teleported to dodge and placed myself right in front of Nekiro. He exclaimed and backed up.

Battles aren't won by those who use the flashiest moves or even the most powerful attacks. Sometimes it just takes flat out will and aggression…

Huh!?

I floated towards him until we were face to face…Then gave him my best Mega Punch. He didn't get pushed back very far, but it certainly surprised him. He clapped his paws over his nose and stared at me wide-eyed.

What the-!?

Here's more!

I gave him another Mega Punch and quickly followed up with a Mega Kick to the chin. I followed that up with a Slam attack.

I guess he got tired of that pretty fast because he blasted everything near him with a Psychic. I was thrown back and decided to wait until the fireworks were over before continuing. After it cleared, he looked even madder than before. He had formed a shining gold colored ball and grew it till it was bigger than he was.

_Hyper Beam, huh?_

_ _

He fired and I hardly had the chance to dodge. It still nicked my whole tail and knocked me off balance and I fell. Nekiro floated downwards, waiting for another opportunity to attack…He waited too long. I flew back up and began using Comet Punch. He didn't even get a chance to blink…

I felt Lugia watching from a distance with growing horror…

This is for your own good, Nekiro…

I ended the battle with a Karate Chop to the back of his head. He finally gave out and fell without any effort to save himself.

Once I was positive that he was unconscious, I dove down and grabbed him under the arms and held him in midair. I immediately wished that my hands were free so that I could cover my ears. Lugia was barreling towards me full of rage and was being very vocal about it too.

What have you done!!? he shouted.

Get a grip! I answered, He's not dead!

…What…?

The great guardian didn't even bother to check if he's alive or not… I muttered to myself.

What was that!?

I let myself focus on the limp Mew I held and sent him back to his room in the tower.

If Lugia could control the waters, the sea must have been boiling at that point…

How could you!?

……For one of the greatest legendary Pokémon in the world, you can't control your temper very well, can you?

Lugia took several deep breaths and tried to regain his composure.

I will kill you, he told me.

I shrugged. Give it a try…but don't think I won't do the same to you!

I slammed into his neck headfirst. He responded by flipping in midair and giving me a full-out Body Slam. Then he backed up a bit and shot at me with a Hydro Pump. I countered it with my shield and it dripped off harmlessly. I could see the frustration in his eyes, and I knew this battle would have as much to do with mind games as it would with fighting…

He powered up a Whirlpool and drove it to me. I flew up just a little, then dove straight through the water column. I think I passed right by Lugia's head and threw it off enough to ruin the attack. He tried to hit me again with an Aeroblast, and it worked. It left me dazed enough for him to get another Body Slam in.

I finally was forced to counterattack with a dark blast just to drive him off. He shot a Hyper Beam at me that I barely dodged but still was seared by the intensity of just being close by. When it had passed by, I noticed that there was a large, smoking black crater in one of the streets where there hadn't been one before…

…Lugia…I'm sure you'll agree with me on this……Let's go somewhere where there's no chance of hurting any passerbys…

Lugia looked down at the crater it had formed and city surrounding it…

……Yes, I suppose you're right… he admitted.

I pointed right outside the city wall to a large, tree covered hill.

Will that work? I asked.

He looked over there and nodded slowly.

I guess it will do…

I sped over there and landed in a semi-clear area. After a while, Lugia landed behind me.

_He's getting tired…_ I noted, _but he's not the only one……We're going to have to end this here and now._

_ _

***

_Okay…So you've shown me Psychic and you've showed me Confusion……I mean, I can see the difference between them, but why do you always make it such a big deal?_

_ _

_It took a while for Mewtwo to answer…When he did, he spoke very quietly._

_ _

_Because Ash…there are really two kinds of Psychics……One you just use to do damage…The other one is used for inflicting pain…and more._

_ _

_…More?_

_ _

_……If you want, I can show you first-hand…_

_ _

_Uhhh…_

_ _

_He finally looked at me._

_ _

_It will hurt, he said._

_ _

_……But I'll be okay, right?_

_ _

_He nodded. …But it will hurt…_

_ _

_I shrugged as off-handedly as I could. I don't mind……Just go easy on me…_

_ _

_He even gulped nervously. …I'll try…_

_ _

_He turned and faced me. Hold still._

_ _

_Okay… I said, and readied myself for the worst._

_ _

_I'll start off with a Confusion attack, just to fully illustrate my point._

_ _

_His eyes glowed blue a cold blueness surrounded me. It tightened around me and before I knew it, everything blurred past me and I smashed flat into the rock wall behind me. The coldness subsided and I slid to the ground._

_ _

_…Ow… I said…an understatement._

_ _

_……Stand up… Mewtwo said._

_ _

_I hauled myself up and stood as firmly as I could, which wasn't much._

_ _

_Are you ready for Psychic? he asked._

_ _

_I…Um…As ready as I'll ever be I guess._

_ _

_All right……This is the quick one. This is the one you would me most likely to use in a battle where your main goal is to simply weaken your opponent……_

_ _

_I nodded._

_ _

_Mewtwo assumed a fighting stance and between his nads a huge, white-blue ball of pure, powerful energy grew and glowed brighter and brighter, making everything around it a contrast between blinding light and pitch dark._

_ _

_Shield yourself, Mewtwo said quickly, and fired it straight at me._

_ _

_In the split second that I was given, I raised a small shield and the next I was surrounded by a rush of roaring, furious whiteness. My shield didn't even seem to exist from the intensity that I felf from it. A second later, I was blown back into the wall again and the Psychic attack had disappeared._

_ _

_Mewtwo stood motionless except for his tail, which twitched slightly at the tip._

_ _

_……Get up, Ash… he said, You must be prepared for this next one…It will hurt._

_ _

_I laughed nervously and got up very slowly._

_ _

_……Are you ready?_

_ _

_Probably not……but go ahead anyway……_

_ _

_Mewtwo waited a moment. ……Very well then……_

_ _

_He took a deep breath and his eyes became a deep blue. I felt that coldness again, but this time, it seeped inside of me gradually, then it lurched and grabbed me from the inside. I'd never felt pain like that before…It was a freezing and burning and choking torture…I felt like my lungs had collapsed and my heart was about to explode. I could feel myself screaming but I knew that no sound was coming out at all…I was blinded by pain…and felt relief when a cool blackness swallowed up the pain and I finally lost consciousness._

_ _

***

_…Lugia……I'll try to make this as painless as possible…_

_ _

I heard a roar from far to my right and glanced over to see two beasts of fire crash into the same hill that we were on.

_I have to hurry…They need me over there…_

_ _

I formed a small blade of darkness in my paws and just looked at it for a second…Then I spun around and launched it at Lugia. It hit and spread immediately throughout his body. He gasped and I saw him stretch to his full extent instinctively. I directed a powerful but small amount of darkness to his chest area, where I sought out his heart. Once there, I used the blade to sever his aorta and render it completely useless…

I retracted my attack and stood back…He stood in the same position, shaking viciously…I heard him take one last breath before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell forward slowly, his body connecting with the ground with soft thud, and his head finally came to rest…His eyes closed slowly and he lay still.

…Goodbye, Lugia…

I left swiftly and flew straight up. Charizard and Moltres were still battling furiously, but I could tell that Charizard wasn't doing very well…I also noticed that more than a few trees had been lit on fire and it was spreading quickly.

_I can't let that reach the city…and I can't let Moltres win…_

_ _

I checked the battle at the tower and saw that things weren't very pretty there either…

_I'm going to have to move fast…_

_ _

I reached out to the ocean a few miles away. With Lugia gone it was masterless, and I could easily take advantage of that…I pulled with all m strength and I felt a tidal wave come rapidly to my assistance.

I dared closer to the heated battle below. Charizard was heavily burnt and had a tear in his wing, but was still fighting fiercely. Moltres was bruised, but otherwise fine. Charizard Slashed at Moltres, but he dodged to the side and countered with Flamethrower. Charizard reared back in pain…It had gotten him in the eyes…

…Charizard! I called out, Use Fly!

Charizard glanced up, then flew up, leaving Moltres behind. Moltres let out a battle cry and his body flared even more brightly than before.

_Sky Attack…Like that's going to do him any good……_

_ _

My tidal wave had arrived…It washed over the forest without losing power and rushed to and over Moltres, washing him under the land-borne current.

…When I knew that Moltres's fire had finally been put out, I released the wave and let it seep back to the ocean…Charizard flew lopsidedly back to the city. I went to the tower.

It was devasting. My troops were reduced to less than five each. The balcony itself was broken almost in half and was smoking and iced over at the same time. Articuno and Zapdos had very little injuries to show for their fight.

HEY! You two! I shouted.

They stopped attacking and turned to look at me.

I'm the one you want! I'm the one who killed Ho-oh, Lugia, and Moltres…! Don't you have anything to say to that!?

…I guess they did…Articuno flapped angrily, then shot an Ice Beam at me. I moved to the side, but let it touch my shield and freeze around it. Zapdos gave it a shot with a Thunderbolt. I danced around the static and absorbed it into my shield.

Take this! I offered.

I whipped the ice off, lowered its temperature, and blasted it at Zapdos, aiming for his heart. Without missing a beat, I charged up the electricity that Zapdos had offered me and let Articuno have it.

Zapdos found himself in a prison of ice formed from his core. Articuno was paralyzed and knocked out. They both began a rapid descent to the earth. I helped them by grabbing them with my mind and flung them to the hill where their brothers rested. They were quick to join them…


	8. Eevee

Chapter 7

"Eevee"

That first day after I reestablished Pokémopolis, Misty came to me, holding an Eevee in her arms. She told me it belonged to……Gary……

…I couldn't stand the sight of it. I told her to have it join the fighting force if it was strong enough, but I didn't want to have to deal with it. She left with it, as I told her to…but the Eevee wouldn't leave her alone. It formed the habit of following her around…like a pet…I finally was forced to ignore it completely. It worked…After some practice, I was able to have it stand right next to me and I still wouldn't notice it. It never said a word to me either so the job was rather easy.

After the death of birds, I retired to my room for a day. The battles had taken more out of me than I would like to admit. I asked for no one to bother me, and for the most part, they didn't…

***

I was sleeping in the middle of the day, but I was tired, and I wanted to sleep. 

Because of that fact, I didn't really pay any attention to the little scritch-scratch at my door. It started out very small and unnoticeable, but it got slightly louder and faster. I was still able to sleep through it though. After all, I was used to being woken up by Thundershocks in the morning…A little noise wasn't enough to get me up…so of course, I wasn't paying attention when the door creaked open and four small paws padded into my room.

"Eee! Vee!"

_'Ashura! Wake up!'_

_ _

_…Someone's in my room…_

_ _

I groaned and rolled over, hoping they would go away before I had to actually wake up and show them _why_ I didn't want anyone entering my room without permission, which they shouldn't be able to get without asking me, and since I was asleep in my room, that would be very hard to do.

"……Eevee?"

_'……Ash?'_

_ _

_Did he say…?_

_ _

I sat up with a growl.

What did you call me…?

"Ee!" he gasped and shrunk down, trying to hide himself from me, even though he was standing right in the middle of the floor.

…What are _you_ doing in here…? I asked coldly.

"Ee……Eevee!" he squeaked, trying to build his own confidence.

_'I……I want to talk to you!'_

_ _

…Get out.

"Vee-!"

_'But-!'_

_ _

Don't make me repeat myself…You're the last _thing_ I want to see when I wake up.

He cowered again, but didn't move from his chosen spot.

That was too much. I jumped out of bed and landed in front of him.

Get……Out……

He squeezed his eyes shut, perhaps preparing himself for an attack, but when it didn't come right away, he pleaded at me with tearful eyes and small, pitiful squeaks.

"_Ee_vee, ee_vee_! Eevee eevee, eevee eev…_Eevee!?_"

_'Why did you kill Master!? He never did anything to you, and he was a good master, and he was kind to me and…Why!?'_

_ _

_…A good master…?……Kind to you…?………_Gary!?

…You lie.

"Eeevee, eev!!" Eevee cried.

_'No I don't!!'_

_ _

I think I was shaking…

Gary……… I started, and began to tremble even harder at just the sound of that name…I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down…

There was silence between the two of us for a moment before Eevee spoke.

"……Eeevee…"

_'……Master didn't hate you, you know…'_

_ _

The shaking stopped immediately, but I was filled with a coldness instead…I opened my eyes.

…What?

Eevee lifted his head slightly and spoke more confidently.

"Eevee……Eee……Eevee, eev………Eevee eevee, vee eev…"

_'Master didn't hat you……He…may not have been good at showing it, but he still thought of you as a friend……He was really sorry for what he said to you after……you know…'_

_ _

After what? I demanded.

"Eevee……Eevee eev……"

_'After……After you came back from the dead.'_

_ _

_What…?……Does he mean……that suit…and…Billie……and when I met Nekiro………and……_

_ _

I snarled. I think you're mistaking me for someone else. That wasn't me back then, that was Ash…Gary hardly knows…knew……me………I killed a complete stranger………It was just a coincidence that he was…Ash's…former best friend………

I turned around, done with this conversation. Now get out before I change my mind about forgiving you…

I heard Eevee stand up slowly and begin to turn around.

"Vee………Eevee…" he whispered, and ran off.

_'Goodbye………Ash…'_

_ _

I spun around angrily to correct him, but he was already gone.

***

…After that, I found it very difficult to ignore Eevee…In fact…I found myself almost starting to enjoy his company…Not that I had much time to enjoy anything…I had already spent too much time sitting around. It was time to head into Viridian…

***

Misty, Eevee and I stood out on balcony. Night had finally fallen, putting the defiant sun out of my sight.

We're going to enter Viridian tomorrow, I said.

"Umm…Ok," Misty said, trying not to sound surprised.

I ignored her and continued to gaze out over the city that I had rebuilt.

…We'll do to them what we did to everyone from Pallet Town……and after that, we'll have the city done completely over…to reflect the style of the Pokémopolitans……

"Um…What's wrong with leaving it the way it is…?" Misty asked hesitantly.

…It's tacky. Every building looks different. They're all covered with signs full of nothing……When I change that, everything will be plain and simple……There won't be anything special to look at………Nothing will be different…

"……Eevee?"

_'……Why?'_

_ _

My tail whipped through the air in frustration.

I don't know…!……It just seems better that way……No one will be able to take notice of anything special anyway, so why bother having special stuff…?

"But……isn't everything special…if you think about it…?" Misty asked.

Of course not…! No one is special……This world is full of people who are all the same……

I was shaking again…

……They don't care about anyone but themselves, because _they_ think that they _are_ special…but I know better now……With everyone not thinking about anyone but themselves, everyone just ends up getting hurt……Someone gets hurt everyday, but no one does a thing about it because they think that it's normal……With everyone thinking the same way……under my control……they'll all be thinking with and about each other and no one will ever get hurt…

I stared down past the fifty foot drop to the dark city below. It was full of people and Pokémon that I were sharing my thoughts…I had purposely erased most of their ability to do any independent thinking and gave myself almost complete control…Of course, it would be ridiculous for me to try to control each one of their every movement, so I let them keep their common sense…

…You two'd better get some sleep…We have a big day ahead of us…

"…Yes sir…" Misty said, and left to do so.

……Aren't you going to sleep, Eevee?

"Ee?…Eeevee…"

_'Me?…Sooner or later…'_

_ _

……Better sooner than later…

Eevee fidgeted for a second then moved closer to me.

"Eeevee…?"

_'Is there going to be a fight tomorrow…?'_

_ _

I nodded. Most likely…I have a strong feeling that Mewtwo and whoever he invites along will be there…

"……Eeveee…?"

_'……Will I be fighting…?'_

_ _

………If we decide that you're up to it.

I continued to stare out at the city, lost in the quiet and seeming peace of the night…

"Eevee, eeev……"

_'The moon is beautiful…'_

_ _

I looked up. The moon was very beautiful indeed…It was only a quarter full, but it still shone with a quiet elegance that the sun could never equal with its audacious golden light. I told Eevee the same thing, but not in so many words.

_'It makes you feel calm…like……you're special………even if you're not…'_

_ _

I glanced back, worried about how I understood what he was saying but didn't hear him say it…In his place was a shadow…

…Eevee!?

The shadow opened its eyes, revealing two red orbs lit with the light of the moon…He had golden rings on his forehead, ears, legs, and tail, but was otherwise completely black.

"Umb…?" he began, then clasped his paws over his mouth.

_'Yes…?'_

_ _

He glanced down at himself in surprise.

"Um…Umbre…"

_'I…I……'_

_ _

……You evolved and didn't even notice it…? I asked.

He looked at me with wide eyes and nodded.

Somehow, I found the ability to laugh, and did.

That sounds familiar… I said kindly, …Now I think you'd better go to sleep……Umbreon…

"Umm……breon."

_'Umm……Okay.'_

_ _

He bounded into the tower, leaving me alone on the balcony.

_…So does this mean that Eevee is gone too…?_

_ _

I sighed and drifted backwards into my own room.

_Either way, I should be going to sleep too…Big day tomorrow…_

_ _

***

It wasn't that Viridian City was unprepared for us…They were just underprepared…Actually, it had a very large group of humans and Pokémon willing to fight in its defense……If they had been up against anyone else, they probably would have won…But they didn't stand a chance…

Before the big battle, I had equipped everyone who would be fighting with a small amount of Dark powers. I know for a fact that they weren't expecting that twist, and it paid off.

I didn't do much fighting in that first battle. Instead, I flew among the fighters, healing fallen ones of either side, and if they _were_ on the other side, which most of them were, I let them fight for our side…

Victory almost seemed too easy to gain. As their force dwindled by the moment, our force only grew stronger, fueled by their losses. They finally retreated with less than ten percent of their fighters left. I decided to let them go. There would be plenty of time later to take care of them. I sent everybody back to Pokémopolis. Umbreon didn't leave…I guess he had something he wanted to talk to me about.

…The last thing I expected was for anyone to come back…

***

The battlefield was empty except for the two of us, Umbreon and myself.

Why are you still here? I asked.

"Um…bre…"

_'I……'_

_ _

"_Asha_!"

I snapped my head to the left to see two more figures running our way…

_Mayo……_

_ _

I gritted my teeth and faced her angrily.

_She's the enemy…She's the one who fled from me…It was her choice to end up being destroyed as well……_

_ _

"Umb-!"

_'Eevee-!'_

_ _

I glanced at Umbreon, and then back at the two of them…Her Espeon was running along next to her. She was weakened somewhat, but I could tell that she had done pretty well in the battle…I guess they had to have to still be alive…They reached us quickly and came to a stop. They were tired from both the battle and the run.

"Asha……" she whispered.

…The name is Ashura…… I said coldy.

"…Huh?"

…What do you want…?

"I………I don't know……" she said quietly, looking at her feet.

………Then hold still, I said calmly, extending my paw out.

"Spe!?" Espeon gasped.

_'What!?'_

_ _

"Wh-what are you gonna do?" she asked in alarm.

…I'm going to get you out of the way…

"Wait, Asha!" she cried.

Stop calling me that……May.

I hadn't even touched her and she already looked like she was in pain…

"…Asha……"

I paused for a moment. I felt that there was something just on the edge of my mind, waiting to be remembered, but I couldn't figure out what.

…Let me ask you something before I destroy you…

She seemed to be in shock…At least, she didn't respond with anything more than a small gasp.

……Why'd you come back here?

"I……I……"

She swallowed…probably on the verge of crying…

"…I don't know…" she whispered, "…I just felt like I needed to see you again…just one more time………to make sure that……"

She choked on her tears and they began to trickle down her cheeks…

……What? I asked, once it was obvious she wasn't going to finish her sentence.

"…To make sure that……To see…if……if………I wanted to know if………"She sobbed, then bit her lip and continued. "……if it was really………Asha……who was doing all of this……If you'd really…………Gary……"

For a split second, I almost felt sorry for her.

…If that's all you wanted to know, then here's your answer……_No_…Asha……is dead………And now you're going to be joining him.

I shot out a small, but concentrated blast of darkness at her. Since we were at such close range, it should have been more than enough to kill her. She cried out, but a flash of purple shot in front of her right before the attack hit. It exploded, but when the darkness cleared…in May's place, Espeon lay on the ground, completely still.

"Espeon!!" she shouted.

"Umbreon…!" Umbreon gasped.

_'Espeon…!'_

_ _

…You…

I glanced up in surprise. Mewtwo must have appeared just as the attack hit. He was scowling at me with such hatred……

"Espeon…" May whispered…She gathered the body into her arms and brought it close to her. "Espeon…wake up……please………"

Her tears fell fresh and she sobbed pitifully, cradling the Pokémon as she knelt on the ground.

Mewtwo landed a few feet behind her and continued to glare at me.

I'll find a way to obliterate you… he said in less than a whisper.

He knelt down next to May and put his paw on her back.

Let's go… he said gently, There isn't any more we can do…

She cried and nodded. The Teleportation light emitted from them and then they were gone.

"…Umbreon…"

_'…Eevee…'_

_ _

I glanced at him. His eyes were wet, but no tears fell…

…Come, Umbreon…

Umbreon gazed at me sorrowfully, then nodded. I Teleported us back to the tower. He stayed quiet when we got there and left the room to be by himself…I had no objections to that…but it made me wonder……


	9. Friends

Chapter 8

"Friends"

"…Ashura…?" Misty asked from the doorway.

Yeah…? I replied. Yesterday's battle had gone pretty well. From what I could tell, there had only been one casualty from both sides combined…and that had taken place after the battle itself…

"There's……someone……at the gate……" she said, "…It wants to see you……alone…"

Who?

She didn't answer me.

…Why won't you-?

"I think it would be best if you went down to see for yourself…" she said quietly.

We'll see about that, I growled. I Teleported myself to the gate.

It didn't take me very long to find who I was looking for……The sight of that creature stopped me cold……I landed in shock, making us eye to eye…Pikachu looked at me disapprovingly, but all I could do was stare…

_You came back……but not because you wanted forgiveness……You came back because you're angry at me……Why are you angry at me? Why is everyone angry at me? Why can't they see that I'm only trying to help…? Pikachu……Join me…again……Please……So I won't have to hurt you…Please…_

_ _

"Pikapi…" he began.

_'Ash…'_

_Ash…?…No…Ash is dead!!_

_ _

Don't call me that! I shouted in a sudden rage, Don't call me anything! I'm not your trainer anymore! I'm not Ash! I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore! We're enemies!!

I blasted everything around me with a wave of pure anergy. Pikachu was pushed backwards, and I even heard the walls of the city tremble. Pikachu picked himself up and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Pika…?"

_'What…?'_

_ _

I pointed at him angrily. I let go of self-control. I needed to get this all out…

You changed everything when you decided to leave. If you had really been…trustworthy…you would have stayed with me to help me fix things!…But no……You're no different from anyone else…When things stop going the way you want them to, you just change sides…You back out on your friends………I thought…I thought that we were friends, Pikachu………I thought that you and I would always be together……but that can't happen anymore…because of what you did……This is the last time that I will say……Goodbye, Pikachu……It's time for you to go……

"Pikapi!!!"

_'Ash, don't!!!'_

_ _

I flew up quickly and fired. The attack hit with a boom and dust filled the air…When it cleared……I saw that I had made a crater five times the size of Pikachu……but it had missed Pikachu by over an inch.

Pikachu cautiously peered up at me. He seemed as surprised as I was.

…How did I miss? I breathed.

"Pika……"

_'Ash……'_

_ _

I growled. That won't happen again!!

I fired three more consecutive blows, each more powerful than the last. After the dust settled, Pikachu was surrounded by a small ring of large craters, but was unhurt…just dusty.

That's impossible!! I yelled, How could all of those attacks miss!?

Pikachu sat up and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Pikapi……"

_'Ash……'_

_ _

Stop calling me that… I warned.

"Pikapika! Pikachuu?"

_'What are you going to do about it? You can't touch me…'_

_ _

I can and I will!

I landed in front of him again and aimed carefully.

This is a straight shot at close range…There's no possible way I can miss……

"Piikaa…"

_'Ash, you don't have to-"_

_ _

I blasted away as hard as I could. As I finished the attack, I could see it traveling over the plain. Pikachu was out of sight, so I smiled at the thought that I had finally finished it…

_That _is_ a good thing……right…?_

_ _

For some reason, I couldn't shake that doubt, and it made me uneasy…

_…Did I do the right thing…?_

_ _

_I must have……right…?……_Right?

I looked up again and saw that the blast had worn itself out…A yellow beast far from me……slowly stood up…

What!!? I cried in disbelief. I knew Pikachu was strong, but that was just ridiculous……

He ran back to me, and I didn't hesitate to meet him halfway.

"Pikapi!!"

_'Ash!!'_

_ _

You're supposed to be dead!! I yelled.

"Pikapi, pikachu!!"

_'If you wanted to kill me, I'd be dead by now!!'_

_ _

I _do _want you dead…!

I landed in front of Pikachu, torn with my frustration.

"Pika chuu…Pikapi, pikachu?"

_'I don't think you do…You wouldn't kill me, would you?'_

_ _

I _will_! I screamed, I _will_!…Just you wait…I'll kill you……

Pikachu stepped towards me. I shot another blast at him. It moved him back an inch but didn't hurt him at all.  
  


Why won't you die……? I whispered.

Pikachu looked into my eyes sadly.

"……Pikachu…"

_'…Because I love you…'_

_ _

You lie!!! Stop lying to me!!

"Pikapi!!"

_'I'm not lying!!'_

_ _

Yes you are!! You've been lying to me from the start! There's no reason why I should trust you! There's no reason why I shouldn't kill you!!

"…Pika…"

_'…But you won't…'_

_ _

I took a deep breath.

…Only because I can't……

I glared at Pikachu hatefully.

…Instead, I'll just force you to come back…but you won't be the same…You'll be just like everyone else……under my complete control……

"Piika!?"

_'What!?'_

_ _

I reached out to Pikachu's mind, just as I had with so many others…but this time was different…It was as if something was blocking the way…I couldn't get in there…I couldn't get into his head……

What is this!? What is wrong with you!!?

"Pi?"

_'Wrong with _me_?'_

_ _

…I don't need your attitude any more than I need you……If I can't kill you, and I can't make you useful…then I'll just get rid of you……

I aimed a Teleport at Pikachu. The light surrounded him, but refused to fill him. Again, it was as if something was blocking the way……

_I…won't fail…this time…!!!_

"_Pikapi!!_"

_'Ash, don't do this!!'_

It took all of the strength I had…but I finally succeeded. The shimmering light engulfed Pikachu and in a second, he was gone…sent to an island far away……To make sure that he would never escape, I brought a barrier up around the entire island, both to stop Pikachu from leaving and anyone else from entering…

_There, Pikachu……Live a long life……Live a life of hurt…and die without anyone nearby to help you through it……just as your master before you………_

_ _

I opened my eyes, not realizing that I had closed them…My fists were balled up and my throat was choked up…I felt sick……

_What is this…?…Am I……sad…?……Impossible……Pikachu betrayed me first!…I only did what I had to……It's not my fault that I couldn't be merciful and end his life quickly……I only had one choice in order to get him out of my way……because if he refuses to die……then nothing can protect him from life……_

_ _

I fled to the tower, the balcony, my room…where I could be alone with this feeling…

_I won't be sad……I won't cry……because that means you're weak……and the weak part of me is dead……I will stay strong……_

_ _

…When I saw what…_who_…were on the balcony, I nearly exploded in rage…Misty was there…as well as Richie and……_Sparky_………

***

The first time I had seen them together…after Pikachu had left……I got so angry that I attacked Sparky out of spite and knocked him out with one hit……Then I explained my actions to Richie by ordering him never to come near me again with that Pikachu within twenty feet of him……On the balcony that day, Sparky was sitting right next to him…They were talking to Misty about nothing……The whole scene just filled me with more anger than I'd ever felt before……In that moment…I don't even think it was the Disease that was fueling my hate……

***

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!??_ I screamed and shot at the two of them with all of my hate and sorrow put together into one mighty blow…

Misty wasn't hurt, but she had to grab onto the railing to keep from being blown off. Richie and Sparky flew backwards into the room and crashed into the far wall…It barely withstood the force of their collision…It cracked into countless different pieces and kept a large indentation…It was a wonder that it didn't collapse altogether…

I quickly followed the two of them inside. They were both badly injured…Richie looked like he was in a lot of pain, but Sparky had been knocked unconscious…Nevertheless, they were still together, and I wouldn't calm down until they separated…in any way possible.

As I prepared to land the final blow, Richie moved painfully to look at me…

"Ash……shura……" he whispered.

…I knew that the separation of syllables wasn't because he was in pain…but rather because in his moment of desperation, he had forgotten who he was talking to…

"…Please……Don't do it……"

I made the black sphere larger and darker.

"Sparky is a good Pokémon!…Sparky can help us…win…"

……That's exactly why he must die……

In that last second when I fired, I think Sparky came to……All the worse for him…His death wasn't painless……

…Both Richie and Misty seemed to go into shock when they realized what I had done…I let them leave without a word to or from either of them…When Richie made a move to take Sparky with him, one glare was all it took to stop him…and then they were on their way…

……I sent the body to the same hill where Lugia had died…I didn't cry……I refused to feel any sadness…I simply took into the account that Sparky was no longer alive……and simply left it at that.

* **

I don't know if Umbreon knew about what had happened…At any rate, he didn't bring it up that night……but I had something…slightly different on my mind……a sparkling…

***

The night air was cool…relaxing…but not enough for my restless mind……

…Umbreon… I began hesitantly.

He cocked his head in surprise. I guess he wasn't used to me being anything but bold.

……Have you ever had to………lose somebody……close to you………because you weren't so close anymore…?……You know…had a best friend who became your enemy…without any warning……?

I felt a sudden wave of sadness from Umbreon……From that feeling…I knew that……he had……I glanced over at him and saw him staring up at the star-filled sky…

"……Breon………Umbreon…"

_'……Yes, Ashura………Yes, I have…'_

_ _

…Can I ask……who?

Umbreon ducked his head to stifle a tear.

"…Umbreon…"

_'…My sister…'_

_ _

I had never even thought of the fact that Umbreon had a family…My curiosity had been breached…through shock…

…Your sister…? I asked quietly.

"Breon……Umbreon……"

_'Yes……She belonged to May……'_

_ _

_May's Espeon was Umbreon's sister…?_

_ _

………I…………I'm…….sorry……

"………Bre………Umbre…" he whispered.

_'………It………wasn't your fault…'_

He stood up suddenly and backed towards the door.

"Umbreon……"

_'Good night……'_

_ _

He left the balcony as swift as a shadow.

……Good night……

***

…That night, Nekiro contacted me in a dream…for the first…and last…time since the Disease came to me…

***

_'So this is how it's all going to end…'_

_ _

_'……It may seem to be ending to you, but this is only the beginning.'_

_ _

_'…Ash…Ashura…the both of you……How could you do this? How is this even possible?'_

_ _

_'…It's very easy for _me_ to do this…but Ash isn't doing anything at all…He's dead, remember?…He doesn't have to suffer anymore…'_

_ _

_'…But what about you?'_

_ _

_'Me? I'm doing this all because it's best for everyone……Those that can't put up with it won't have to…Those that can will benefit from it…It's as simple as that.'_

_ _

_'……And what about you? What will you gain from this…?'_

_ _

_'………I'll gain nothing but the the knowledge that no one else in the world will ever feel pain….…No one else……will ever end up………like me……'_

_ _

_'……And you're doing this by killing anyone who fights you and controlling the rest?'_

_ _

_'It's the only way……Everyone in this world…both human and Pokémon…cannot be trusted…If they can think for themselves, then that's all they'll think about…That's when the betrayal starts…and the pain……I'm going to take away pain by getting rid of the cause…the very people that become pained…'_

_ _

_'…You're causing pain yourself…Why don't you try to stop yourself?'_

_ _

_'Because after I'm done, no one will remember the pain they feel now…It will all be worth it because they won't feel pain any longer……I will take care of that for them…but it won't hurt me…I am not weak…like them……I can't be hurt.'_

_ _

_'………Very well then………There is nothing I can do to stop you, I suppose……Goodbye Ashura…and Ash………'_

_ _

_'…Where are you going?……Nekiro…?'_

_ _

***

The first thing I did the next morning was call Misty to my room…She still looked shaken about the…incident the day before, but tried to hide it.

"…Yes…?" she asked.

Where is Nekiro?

"Uh……He's not in his room…?"

No, he's not…Where is he!?

"I…I don't know…I thought he-"

Well, find out where he is!

"…Yes sir……"

She backed out of the room and scuttled off to find what I wanted. She returned after a while looking scared.

…Well?

"No one knows," she quavered, "He was in there last night…but now he's not…"

_Then where did he go…!?_

_ _

……All right…I'll just find him myself……

"Uh-!"

I Teleported myself away from the tower. I didn't feel like bothering with Misty at the moment, and I needed to think. There were a lot of places Nekiro could have gone…I checked them off one by one in my mind…

_…He could have gone to join Mewtwo……but he knows that it's pointless to fight me…Maybe he went to gather whoever he can and bring them to a "safe" place…?…No…that doesn't make sense……He said goodbye to me though, so he's gone…somewhere……but where?_

_ _

As I floated aimlessly over the city, it suddenly became clear to me…

_The hill……Lugia……_

_ _

I pointed myself in that direction and let the wind take me there.

_Nekiro, you fool…Does duty really mean that much to you…?_

_ _

I found Lugia's body easily……I almost wished that I hadn't…It was a couple of days old already and wasn't a pretty sight……As I tried to ignore it, I saw something else by his head…A small, white ball……

_Nekiro………_

_ _

He was curled up next to Lugia and wasn't moving…As I got closer, it became more and more obvious that…he was dead.

_…Nekiro why did you do that?……I thought I was the only one allowed to kill anyone……You weren't supposed to die……_

_ _

I landed next to him…I didn't feel any sadness…Just pity…for a dead fool……

As I stood there, my pity quickly turned to anger and I kicked him…He barely budged at the jab…

_…You really are dead…You really are a fool……It serves you right I guess……I guess……this new way of life is too much for you, huh?…Maybe you wouldn't have survived in it anyway……Either way…I hope you're happy now……_

_ _

I scowled at him one last time and flew back to the tower…


	10. The Battle To End All Battles

Chapter 9

"The Battle To End All Battles"

The war itself was long…but it was ridiculously easy to win. My army and I traveled from city to city, one by one, first conquering Kanto, and afterwards moving on to Johto. The rest of the world didn't put up much of a fight either. I suppose that during it all, the Mews finally decided to join with the humans to try to stop me. Even the three legendary dogs joined in the fight…only to fall as well…Mewtwo was the driving force behind it all though……and he was the last one to fall……Even after everyone else had been defeated by death or, more likely, by control, he refused to give up.

***

The ground and sky were dust and dirt…The battlefield had been cleaned…The war was over…Well…almost…There was only one obstacle left……He floated a foot off of the ground, physically weary, but I could his anger blazing with unbelievable strength…His fur was covered with a thin layer of dust, just like the air itself…I, on the other hand, remained untouched by the fury of war……I hovered above his head, in front, where I could see him…He looked absolutely pitiful……but I knew better……Even weakened, he would be strong…stronger than anyone I'd faced before……He had been created to be more powerful than any Mew……and I could see in his eyes that he had been preparing for this moment…In this last battle, the alignment of the winner would decide the fate of the world…

So Mewtwo…Do you consider yourself lucky?

Why…?

You're the only one left…If things had happened the way they were supposed to, you would have died a long time time ago.

…What's that supposed to mean?

…It means you're lucky to be alive right now……and you'll be even luckier if you're still alive after this last battle…

……It won't be because of luck that I win… he whispered, …It will be because it is my right to win……and in doing so, will free those that you have enslaved…and bring about justice…for once and for all……

……You sound like one of those dumb heroes in an adventure movie or something……Well, whatever…Come on. Let's hurry and get this over with…We can't keep the world waiting, can we?

……That's right……We can't……

I landed on the ground in front of him.

…All right……I'll let you make the first move……

He glowered at me…The tension in the air felt heavy…It exploded with a Psychic blast from Mewtwo. It barreled towards me but I Teleported out of the way. I came back right in front of Mewtwo and hit him with a blast of darkness. It knocked him backwards a ways, and then disappeared with a blow of his own.

His body began to glow an eerie blue. I responded by charging up my own powers…When he looked like nothing but a bright blue haze, a huge ball of pure energy sped towards me at hyper speed. I didn't have time to dodge, but instead let my own power shield me from his…I could see nothing but whiteness, but I could feel the intensity of his attack surrounding me…It sped by in a second, but that was enough time to wipe out my shield and smack me hard enough to flip me backwards.

As soon as I recovered, I looked up to see him spin and hit me with a Swift attack. The yellow stars hit me one by one, each bigger and more powerful than the last…I was left bruised, but far from beaten…

Is that all you've got…? I asked.

I haven't seen you try much… he retorted.

Oh I'll try… I grinned, I just don't want to completely obliterate you when the battle has barely begun…

He growled and came at me with Zap Cannon. I canceled it with Thunder Wave.

…I see you've been doing some training…in Johto…

…Someone has to become strong enough to destroy you……From what I've heard, you memorize the attacks of everyone you fight…I have to be prepared to counter whatever comes my way…

……That's pretty smart of you, Mewtwo…I guess you've been doing research too, huh?

He floated closer to me, starting to glow again.

……And I know what you did to Pikachu……

_That name……_

_ _

I dropped to the ground in shock…I forgot about everything around me……I found myself staring into a pair of blue, blue eyes……and in them…I could see Pikachu……alone……scared……lost……dying……

_Pikachu…_

_ _

You loved Pikachu, didn't you?

_I did…?_

_ _

…So why did you do that to him?

_I did it…I did it…_

_ _

_…Did I…?_

_ _

_…Pikachu…?_

_ _

_…Did I do that to you…?_

_ _

_………No………That was someone else…That was……_

_ _

"_Meeeeewwwwwww_!!!!!!"

_'_Noooooooooooo_!!!!!!'_

I let out a giant sphere of darkness that enclosed Mewtwo and swarmed him with its power…then I shot it straight out, sending him flying into the sky and away…

_Don't you dare try to beat me that way_! I screamed, _I never cared about that rat_!!_ And I don't care about you…or anyone else that had anything to do with Ash Ketchum_!!!_ He's dead and he's NOT COMING BACK!!!!!!!_

I shot up after Mewtwo and hit him with another intense blast, knocking him back down to the earth.

_Never_ mention that name _again_! I shouted down at him.

Through the renewed dust clouds, I could see him pulling himself back up. He was shaking slightly, but he wasn't defeated yet…

…You mean Pikachu…? he asked wryly.

_You're just _asking_ to die, you know that…?_

_ _

I dashed down until I was floating in front of him.

…I told you not to mention that thing… I whispered.

……And here I thought you cared about him…

…That was someone else……

I began to carefully craft a bomb…I formed it in my paws and let it grow…Mewtwo could easily see it coming, but I knew he would have trouble dodging it anyway…

Here's an attack I decided to learn after fighting Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres……Of course……I added my own little part…

With that, I fired…The small sphere flew towards Mewtwo, but dissolved before it hit. In the next few seconds, a ring of fire surrounded him, then imploded. That was followed by a barrage of ice shards, and a shock of electricity…Last of all was blanket of shadow that wrapped around him…and all that was left to do was kiss him good night…

I floated up to the same level as he was…I let the darkness take over my vision…Through it, I could literally see his energy…It hadn't been completely weakened yet……As I prepared for my attack……I never even thought to prepare for his…

It hit like a train through a tunnel. The last thing I saw before it hit was a sudden blinding light…It completely threw off my attack and sent me spinning through the air. When I could think straight enough to get my bearings, it looked like someone had knocked the world onto a huge tilt…

I didn't even have time to sit up straight before Mewtwo was at it again. He grabbed me by the tail and pulled hard, whipping the rest of me up face to face, and then he grabbed me by the head and got a hard grip…then he pulled…squeezing my head and stretching me out to and almost beyond what I was capable of…

As soon as I was able, I wriggled and squirmed…I bent over double and then snapped back with a kick until he finally had to let go.

I could feel my head throbbing and and thumping…It _hurt_……and as much as I disliked it, that fact would only give me an edge…

…You just…made……a big mistake…… I said, though every word hit me with more pain.

Mewtwo didn't reply with words. Instead, he shot a concentrated Psychic attack at me. It hit me in the chest and knocked me backwards a few feet…

_Alright…That is _it_._

_ _

Mewtwo……You're right about me memorizing…attacks…but also certain fighting techniques…of my opponents……You seem to have forgotten about my very first opponent……

The world blazed blue before me and I let out all of the pain that I had acquired through my headache and gave it to Mewtwo all at once…I felt better after that, but best of all was the fact that Mewtwo felt worse…He was grounded with nothing but pure pain…

…And now……I claim my victory……

He winced and pushed himself up enough to see me through pained eyes…

…Why must you………do this……?

……Don't struggle……You never should have fought back in the first place, Mewtwo……Don't you see?……It hurts more……if you try to fight it……Leave the pain to me……I came into this world _because_ of nothing but pain…I am pain personified……I can handle it……From now on……I will be in charge of pain……No one else…will ever feel pain……I am going to put an end to pain and suffering……

…By causing it…?

The war is over, Mewtwo…Now we begin a time of healing…where the humans and Pokémon of the world are finally rid of the torture that we call sadness…Isn't this for the best, Mewtwo? Don't you agree…?

……But what happens to happiness…? he breathed…I could feel his life energy fading slowly…

……Pain is so much stronger… I said just as quietly, With the absence of pain, everyone will know nothing but contentment……and then they will be happy……

…For the sake of the world……I pray that you are right……

He closed his eyes slowly and laid his head back…His chest rose and then fell…for the last time…

***

In his last moments……I could feel that he didn't think of his defeat as a personal loss…but a loss that could doom the whole world………I convinced myself that he had it backwards……but watching him die………I knew that above all…I had lost……another friend……


	11. New World, New Life

Chapter 10

"New World, New Life"

At the end of the war, the whole world seemed to fall into a hush. Only Misty, Richie, and I were free to think our own thoughts. Everyone else was quiet…Their thoughts were silent, their actions subdued…It was as if everyone was riding in a raft that bobbed up and down with the same, steady, calm movement…

But I had no time to rest…I knew that if no one did _anything_, then everything I had done would go to waste when they died from starvation and lack of movement…I gave them just enough freedom to to look after themselves reasonably, but purely on instincts…I felt that that was best…and afterwards…everything worked out…It didn't happen overnight, but eventually all that was left for me to do was keep the peace…

As my advisor, Misty was left with nothing official to do, so I gave her free reign of the both the tower and the city…I did request that she report to me on the happenings in the city every night, and she did without fail…She never had anything to report either, but I wasn't as concerned about the town itself than her loyalty…I had chosen a big risk by not putting her under control, but that first day…when she didn't choose to hate me…I felt I only owed her that much……

***

It had been over ten years since the war had ended…I wasn't sure exactly how much…The term "year" had started to lose meaning for me…After all…what difference does a year make when you know you're going to live forever…?

"Ready to give the report," Misty announced.

…Go for it…

"No unusual behavior…Everything seems to be in order and working properly……Everyone's happy…"

I started to dismiss her with that. I wasn't expecting anything unusual…but I sensed it……Something strange……_different_…As I keyed in on it…I realized that it was coming from _her_…

She stiffened as she found me staring at her…

"Is…something the matter…Ashura…?"

I didn't bother to answer that…If something was the matter, then she ought to know……

_It feels like……like……there's…something……someone……else……with her………but I don't see anyone………_

_ _

It took me a long time to figure it out, and Misty got more nervous by the second…When it finally hit me I found myself shouting in both surprise and anger.

You're pregnant!!

Her face turned chalk-white at those words…and I instantly knew that I was right.

You are, aren't you!?…How could you…Why would you………_Misty_!!

"………Yes…sir……?" she asked meekly.

I thought I could trust you…!!

"You…ca-"

Can't…I _can't _trust you!!…What have you done…!!?

"Ashura……"

Don't try to soften me up!! It won't work!!!……All this time……you fooled me just like everyone else………_I won't forgive this_!

"Ashura, _please_! Listen to me!"

_NO!_… I yelled, then took a few deep breaths to try to calm down, ……Who's the father!?

Of course, that was when she decided to shut up.

…Tell me now…or I'll have to find everyone possible and _make_ them…and you…tell me!!

"…………Richie………"

As apalled as I was, it only made sense……Richie was the only other person I didn't have under complete control…He could get away with almost anything and I wouldn't notice……

That……little……

"What are you going to do…?" Misty asked pitifully.

…I'm going to bring him here……and then we'll see……

…Misty knew me better than that……She knew _exactly_ what I had in mind……She sagged to the floor in despair…It was only a matter of time before I got around to her too……

_RICHIE!!!!_

It was a long, anxious minute as we waited for him to arrive. When he did, I could tell that he was scared…

"…Yes…?" he asked, panting from the run up here.

……I know what you did……

"Did……?………I don't know what you're talking abou-"

"Richie…" Misty interrupted, "……He knows…"

"About……?"

He looked honestly confused for a moment…but after a silent chat with Misty, his eyes widened in fear and could feel him shaking…He knew perfectly well what I knew……

……I can't let you get away with that… I whispered icily, ……I trusted you, and then you turned your back on me as soon as you had the chance……

"No……I didn't-"

Talking can't save you now………You know what you deserve……and I'm going to make sure you get it……

"Ashura-!!"

I aimed a straight shot at his heart. It hit and and he went stiff for a second as the blackness ended his life……

"_Richie!!!_" Misty screamed.

I ignored her until Richie had moved on…Then I turned on her with cold fury. She began to cry…Crystal tears fell onto her face…and she sobbed…not even trying to hold it back……

_Weak……She's crying……Only weaklings cry………_

_ _

……I'm sparing you……for now…

She looked at me in surprise. "But………why?" she asked in between sobs.

………I don't harm the innocent……

With that, I turned away, signaling that I was done with her. I heard her stand up, sniffling, then slowly leave…Her weeping grew stronger as she passed Richie…Then the door shut and she was gone…

First, I disposed of the body…then I ordered a Chansey to look after Misty until the baby was born…After that, I was left alone with my thoughts…

_…The…child……hasn't earned life or death yet……It knows nothing……It has never felt pain………I can't harm it……but can I trust it…? Or should I just put it under my control as soon as it is born…?_

_ _

…I decided on the latter…It would be safer to take control from the very beginning…Then the child would never have a chance to learn how to betray……and I knew I wouldn't be able to stand going through that one more time……

_Misty…You will still die from your betrayal……I'll make sure of it._

_ _

***

During the time of her pregnancy, I excused her from her reports…Chansey insisted that she needed to rest…I was fine with that and left the caretaking to Chansey………I only visited Misty once, and that was towards the beginning…I kept a cold face, but acted as if I was just looking after her……In reality, I was carefully manipulating her body into a sort of…"time bomb"…I was creating a miscarriage…Misty would die as soon as the baby was born…but the baby would live……and maybe even take her place……and then Misty's death wouldn't be such a big loss……With Chansey looking after the child until it was old enough……Everything would work out perfectly……That's the way I had planned it.

***

"Umbreon…"

_'The birthing has begun…'_

_ _

I didn't turn around.

…Oh, it has, has it?

"…Eon……Umbreon…"

_'…Yes……Misty wants to know if you'll be there…'_

_ _

No, I'm fine right here…Tell me when it's over…

"…Umbreon…"

_'…Yes sir…'_

_ _

It was a _very_ long time until Umbreon returned…I waited patiently for the news that I knew was coming…

When Umbreon came back, he was in a breathless panic…His eyes were wide and tearful. He told me between cries of sadness that Misty…hadn't made it……I hadn't expected anything less…

…All right then……Thank you for telling me…Why don't you take a breather? You seem to be in shock…

Umbreon nodded, backed out of the room and then ran to his room. I calmly Teleported myself to Misty's room…

…Misty lay still on the bed, her face contorted in pain…Blood covered the sheets…as well as Chansey and the small, wriggling form she held in her paws. She turned to me…unsure of what to make of it all…

…Take the baby and clean it up…I'll take care of…this mess……

Chansey only nodded and left the room.

I floated up to the bed and landed beside Misty…She still looked like she was in agony, though I knew all of her pain had ended……Then why…why did I……feel bad for her……?

Misty…

_…Why did you have to go and betray me…? Why did you have to……If you had done only what I told you to…then you wouldn't be gone right now……You wouldn't have had to go through all of that pain……Why couldn't you leave the pain to me…? That's why I'm here……_

_ _

I bowed my head…

_Misty………I'm sorry……_

_ _

I sent her and all of the blood away…When I opened my eyes, it seemed too unreal…After all, hadn't she been lying there just seconds ago…?

_…Misty………I'll make it up to you………I……promise………_


	12. Learning To Love

Chapter 11

"Learning To Love"

The…child…was so happy……It……didn't even know that its mother was…gone……for good……It just lay there…gurgling and giggling…while Chansey and I watched it…She had done a good job of cleaning and dressing it…but now……it was my turn……

"Chansey…"

_'She needs a name…'_

_ _

What!?

_I didn't even think of that…Of course it……she……needs a name……but……what?_

_ _

"Chansey…chansey?"

_'Someone's picked a name for her…right?'_

_ _

Uhhh……

I stared at the tiny human…She was even smaller than I was…Small and……kind of……cute?

_'Of course it's cute. All babies are cute.'_

_ _

Huh?

"Chan?"

_'What?'_

_ _

Uh…Nothing……

_…Misty loved cute things…_

_ _

_What am I thinking…?…_

_ _

Misty………

…I didn't even know that I had said that out loud…

"Chansey?"

_'Misty?'_

_ _

…Huh? I asked.

"Chansey, chan?"

_'That's her name?'_

_ _

Umm…Yeah…? I said, not really sure what she was talking about.

"Chansey……Chansey, chan!"

_'Alright then……Her name is Misty!'_

_ _

It took me a good two seconds to figure out what she was talking about.

What!!? I pointed at the baby. You mean _her_!?

"Gu muuu!" the baby bubbled.

Huh?

"…Chansey…?"

_'…So her name isn't Misty…?'_

_ _

_…She does look like her mother……_

_ _

No……No…Misty is fine………Yeah……Her name is Misty…

"Muu! Muu!!" Misty laughed, then yanked really hard on my tail.

"_Mew_!" I yelped, then turned on the little thing…She only kept smiling…

Ehh…

I turned to Chansey. Could…I um…be alone with her…?

"…Chan?"

_'…I guess so…'_

_ _

Chansey left and then it was just…Misty…and me…

"Mumu…!"

Mumu? I asked skeptically.

"Muu!"

"………Mew?"

She giggled. "Gumumu!" she exclaimed, and followed it up by a string of gurgling.

……You're weird… I muttered to myself and dared to edge closer…

She grabbed my muzzle and began to slobber on it. I quickly pulled back and she laughed.

_…Did she just kiss me??_

_ _

As I wiped the drool off of my face…I started to laugh too…

All right…I've made up my mind……You're going to be free……

_Misty…It's the least I can do……I'll protect her for you…I'll keep her safe……_

_ _

……not just from my control……I'll make sure……that _nothing_…ever……hurts you………

_You have a strong daughter, Misty……Look at her……She doesn't cry………_

_ _

***

Chansey helped me raise Misty only in the very beginning……but I couldn't stand letting anyone else take care of her…I became so afraid that something might hurt her……I kept her by me at all times…I made sure she had only the best of everything……

…But I was still scared……of Misty herself……Both her mother and father had proved to me the dangers of the free mind……They had cared only about themselves…and me………That had hurt………

…But they had stayed loyal for such a long time……It wasn't until……they were older that they decided to betray me……

Every day……Misty became a bigger part of my life……If she turned on me too……it would just be too much………I could not let it happen……

……So I kept her young……I preserved her youth by sacrificing my own……I had plenty to spare…Mews have very long life spans……After I had perfected the flow of energy, we seemed to be aging at about the same rate…

…It helped my worry a little…but just being young doesn't protect innocence………I knew that all too well……so I protected her from anything that could ever cause pain……because pain………Pain would only hurt her……and pain……Pain is something that no one needs……especially not her……

…But she still grew……I couldn't just lock her in a time capsule to take out whenever I wanted……no……That would cause pain……She needed to grow………just not very fast………

…She wasn't stupid though……As much as I tried to keep pain away from her……she could tell that it wasn't avoiding _me_……When she asked about it………the only thing I could think of as a response was……well………I gave it a name……I told her that it was a disease……an age old disease that I'd had from birth……After all…I had been born from pain…………Maybe…maybe that's why I cared about her so much……We had been born the same way……

………She never asked about her mother or father……I wasn't even sure if she knew what they were………She never called me anything but Ashura……Sometimes……Sometimes I felt……that she would have been better off……with a different…"parent"……but I was the only one she had……and the both of us had to make do……

……She was always so happy……The only thing she ever seemed to worry about…was me…and my…"disease"……and she really did worry…She wanted to help me somehow……but I assured her that she was already doing more than her fair share by just being alive and nearby……

Time…went by……not slowly……but not too quickly either……Just right……and it was all worthwhile……because Misty was there……and I was keeping my promise to her mother………


	13. The End Of The Beginning

Chapter 12

"The End Of The Beginning"

_Ho-oh…Lugia……Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno……Suicune, Entei, Raikou……Nekiro, Mewtwo…………_Pikachu_………_

_ _

_…Gary…Brock, Billie…Mom…May……Dad………Richie……Misty…………_

_ _

_…Ash……_

_ _

_…I felt a change in the wind……It was now blowing from the sea…_

_ _

_When I looked up, rolling clouds darkened the sky…They began pelting the earth with bruising rain…The wind grew stronger…I had to fight to stay in the same place……Lightning ripped across the sky…When it hit, it exploded with the brightest flash……Fire began to spread, unhindered by the rain……but the rain in turn flooded the streets and valleys…The fire burned through everything the water couldn't reach……The wind continued to batter everything, and the lightning destroyed anything that came in its way……_

_ _

_…If I couldn't stop this storm………_

_ _

***

"Ashura…?"

I woke up slowly……I could feel her right behind me…I could feel her worry……I realized that must not have been the first time that she had called to me…

"…Are you okay Ashura?"

I turned around and smiled weakly.

Yes…I'm okay now……Thank you…

"………Was it the Disease…?"

My smile faded at that……

…Yes……Yes, it was…… I yawned and stretched, but it's no big deal…What have you been up to today?

"…I came here to see why you weren't up…"

..Misty, you know you don't need to worry about me like that……I'm fine by myself…

_As long as I know that _you're_ okay…_

_ _

"…Ashura…"

…Yes?

"……What do you want to do today?"

Before I could even begin to answer, a breeze blew over the balcony…I froze……It smelled like salt.

"…Ashura, what's wrong?" Misty asked.

I glanced up…The clouds were getting heavier by the minute……

_This is bad……_

_ _

"Ashura, answer me!"

I looked back at Misty and I felt a cold fear set…

Misty, go inside.

"What…?"

A drizzle began to fall…As I watched, the clouds covered up the sun…and lightning streaked across the sky…

_No…! This is too soon!…I just had this dream……Why is this happening so quickly…?_

_ _

"Ashura!!"

Misty, it's dangerous out here. Go inside until I tell you that it's safe…

"What's going on?"

Misty, please……Do as I say……Please……

"What about you!?"

I'll be fine……You just stay inside…I don't want you getting hurt…

"Ashura…!"

Go!

The rain was starting to fall harder…A flash of lightning illuminated the tower and in that flash was a picture of Misty……so full of concern……for me……

"…All right……" she whispered.

After hesitating for a moment, she ducked inside.

_Please stay in there Misty…_Please_…_

_ _

I turned and flew out over the city…I saw everything happen…just like in the dream that I had just woken up from……

_The water…Everyone on the ground……_

I sent out an order through my mind link for _everyone_ to seek shelter…Until I could stop this storm……They'd be in a lot of trouble…

All right…Come and get me!!

I let the dark power form a sort of magnet around me…I let all of the lightning…rain…fire…wind…all of it…I drew it towards myself so no one else would have to get hurt……After all…that's what I was there for……

_Now…to find the source of this storm……and destroy it……_

_ _

As I began to seek it out……I found something else first……and it scared me so much more……

_Misty…!_

_ _

I spun around……There she was……up on top of the tower……She had……_the lightning rod_……I'd always put that up before storms, but……this one was different…It was more than just powerful…it was………

_Misty!! Get down from there right-!!_

Out of a sky full of lightning and water……One bolt found its way to that tower…and in less than a second……it struck……

_MISTYYY!!!!!!!!!!!_ I screamed…

I dove at her, forgetting about anything but that lightning bolt and where it had hit……I dropped my shield…The rain and wind didn't seem painful anymore……

…I managed to catch her before she hit the roof……I couldn't hold her up long, but I rested her gently onto the floor…Her body was charred and stiff……Her face was emotionless……even in death……it looked like she had escaped pain……but she couldn't be Misty……Misty was always smiling……Misty was always…full of life……Misty……

In a sudden panic, I centered all of the life energy I could spare into a Softboiled move and tried to force it into her……I gave it everything I had………but there was no one there to accept it……My strength gave out……The energy went to waste…and I lay over her…in exhaustion…and……pain…

I had thought that I knew what pain was……I thought that I had been through it all……I throught that I had been hurt……but……I'd never truly felt pain until that … moment……That moment…when I knew…that Misty was gone……Really…truly……gone……

…Pain is a burning feeling in your chest…When your mouth goes dry and you forget how to breathe……Pain is when you find yourself frozen in place…Pain is when you don't think……because trying _anything_ will only hurt you more……

Misty………_MISTY!!!!!!_

I forgot all about strength……In that moment……I was weak……and I didn't care………At that moment………I cried……for the first time………and I knew what it felt like to be weak……because everything that had made me strong……was gone……

_Misty………Look at what you've done………How could I have meant so much to you……that you would risk your life……to help me……?_

_ _

_…Misty………I never had any reason not to trust you, didn't I?……You stayed by my side……your whole life………You never even _thought_ of betraying me……Why did you have to prove it…? _Why_!?_

_ _

_…Look at this world Misty……Now the world is dead……Don't you realize…?……You were the only living person left in this world……and now that you're gone……Now that you're gone……_

_ _

I couldn't even finish that sentence in my mind, though I knew what I was trying to say……Instead, I buried my face in her shirt…and I cried……

…I severed my tie with the rest of the world……I could care less about the world……Misty _was_ the world…without Misty……nothing else matters……no one else matters…

I wanted to cry until I died as well…I didn't care how long it took…If I felt nothing but true pain…for a few more centuries……It would be nothing less than what I deserved…

_…But I was never really alive, was I…? With every death I caused, I died a little more……but when you came to me, it didn't matter anymore, because you were alive enough for the both of us……_

_ _

_But now what happens to the world……? I was the only thing keeping the world……together……but I'm not really here anymore………not without you………_

_ _

_……Did I really think I could save the world……? The world isn't feeling pain anymore………but the world………It's gone………I only succeeded in saving _you_………No………I couldn't even do that……_

_ _

_Misty, did you ever really know _true_ happiness? How could that have been possible? You were alone in this world………I was never really here, could you see that? Did you know that I'm not who I've been……pretending to be…?_

_ _

_………I even fooled myself………but you saw through that didn't you? You could see through all of the layers of lies I had created to……protect………myself…………Is that why you loved me so much…? Did you feel sorry for me?………It must be true……because…………I never really could protect you…………because you were the one watching over me………You proved that to me, Misty………but why did you have to…?_

_ _

_Ashura………What a fool I was………Did I really think that changing my name would make me a different person?……No………I didn't even do that………After all, what does it say on my birth certificate………_

_ _

_It says Ashura Ketchum………because that's what my parents named me………Ash never really died………No, that's not right………I _am_ Ash………but I am also Ashura………I have two names, but I am the same person………_

__

_……I thought I was dead……because I should have been…_

_ _

……I'm going to do what I should have done………from the very beginning………

I clenched my fist and put as much power as I had left into it……It crackled like static, then faded away………

_…No……There's no strength left………Misty, how am I supposed to make things right if I don't even have enough strength left to destroy the only evil in this world…?_

_ _

I can help you.

I spun around in shock. I thought everyone who had the ability to think for themselves was dead…

_What _is _she…?_

_ _

She was larger than me, but not by much…She floated in midair, supported by her not only the four transparent wings on her back, but by the power of her mind as well……She was……tree-colored, I guess……She even seemed to emit a faint green light……She had two thin blue…antennas on her head………Her eyes were large and the color of the sky…

…She smiled at me…

…….I couldn't even remember the last time someone had smiled at me……who wasn't Misty……

…Who are you…?

…My name is Celebi…I've been watching you, Ashura……and now I want to help you……because I _can_…

…What are you talking about?

I couldn't even come close to you before… she said, …because you were so blind in your frustration that you couldn't even see that the people who cared about you most were only trying to save you from this fate that you've created for yourself…

How can someone create their own…fate…?

It's simple really……There _is_ such thing as destiny…or fate……but it's not chosen by anyone but……well, everyone……The actions that you took in the past led up to you becoming who you are now……If you had taken a different path, you would be a different person……living a different life……I know this for a fact……because I have seen many humans and Pokémon…take different paths……and find different destinies……Now I want to see _you_ find that different destiny Ash……because I know that you _can_………

It's too late! I've ruined……_everything_……My destiny was destroy destiny………and now that I've done that……there's no place for me anymore……

No, Ash………You're destiny is not to destroy, but to _ensure_ it…

…What…?

It's not too late. It's _never_ too late……Yes……this world is not what it used to be………but over _time_……it can become beautiful once again……It might be best if you left it alone in its rebirth……The people of this new world must learn the hard way…just as you did……so that they become wiser……and though they shall pass their wisdom down to their children, their children will not heed it, and they will end up wiser because of it……

………So there really is no place for me………

……Ash……there is one more thing that you can do……not to save this world……but another future……

What are you talking about?

There is a boy……from the past………He doesn't know how much of an impact his decisions will make, but his choices could change the world………

_What is she talking about……?_

_ _

……He needs your help……Won't you help me…help him?

…………Who is he?

…His name is Ash Ketchum…

What!!?

Don't you want to save him? Or do you want him to follow the same path that you have?

………I don't want him………to do that……

Then you'll help?

………I'd like to………but how can I change the past…?

When she grinned at me, her eyes seemed to sparkle……

Leave that to me, Ashura…

Huh?

Celebi floated up to me and placed her paw on mine.

"Celebi…" she whispered.

_'I'll send your essence back in time……'_

_ _

Your life will end in this timeline……but you will continue to live on inside of your younger self……

But-!

Ashura……Listen to me……You were strong back then……You probably don't remember anymore, but trust me on that……Ash is a very strong boy……Stronger than you are now……You don't have to worry about hurting him with your own painful memories……He won't even notice that you're there……In fact, you'll only be able to influence him for a minute or so after you return to the past……You must make sure that he makes the right decisions, or else you could both be thrown into an endless loop……After that, he will forget about you……and you may even begin to forget about yourself………

……It's not like it's never happened before……… I murmured.

So will you trust me? Celebi asked.

Only one word hit me in that sentence……

_…Trust…?_

_ _

I stared into her eyes…She had seemed so friendly and she said that she wanted to help me………but to trust her…?

_How can I…? I just met her a few minutes ago……She's not anything like Misty……I knew Misty all of her life………She wasn't……some stranger……who just popped into my life and told me I could change it all………Misty was always honest with me………This……Celebi………How do I know that she's telling the truth? Couldn't she just be making this up to get rid of me? It doesn't sound real……How can someone travel through time…?_

_ _

_……How could one person change the world……?_

_ _

_…………And what do I have left to lose……?_

_ _

I took a deep breath and looked straight at her.

…All right……Let's do this…

She smiled…but seemed a little worried………

……Ashura…remember, the first few moments are crucial…If you don't change anything _then_……then you won't have changed _anything_……

……I understand.

………All right………Close your eyes……Relax……and keep your memories close by……They're going to be all you'll have left………

I closed my eyes and tried to relax…

……Are you ready?

***

…I want to make sure I remember everything clearly……Just in case……Just in case Ash does find me inside of him……I want him to know exactly why I don't want to be woken up…

…I know I can trust him…

**THE END**


	14. Epilogue: A Fleeting Memory

Epilogue

"A Fleeting Memory"

"Pikapi!!"

_'Ash!!'_

_ _

I woke up as the cold ground beneath me lurched…My head felt like someone had clamped it with a vice…

"Pikapi! Pikachu!?"

_'Ash! Are you okay!?'_

_ _

"I……Yeah……"

I sat up…Pikachu and I were in some kind of……truck…? There was a net covering both of us. I pulled it off and stood up shakily.

"Where are we…?" I asked.

"Pikachu…" Pikachu began.

_'Team Rocket…'_

_ _

Suddenly, I remembered all of it. The tournament…My match against Richie…That puppet that Team Rocket had used……and now this……

_There's more…There has to be more………_

_ _

My headache came back even stronger than before, making me cringe in pain…

"Pikapi!?"

_'Ash!?'_

_ _

"I'm……I'm okay…" I said lightly, "…Come on we have to get out of here…Squirtle!!"

I let Squirtle out of its Pokéball.

"Squirtle, fill this truck up with water so we can get out of here…"

"Squirtle!"

_'Right!'_

_ _

Squirtle aimed a powerful Water Gun at the floor, and the truck filled up quickly…

"You're doing great Squirtle…" I said, "Just keep up the Water Gun…"

I heard sounds of panic from the front part of the truck, then it swerved and making all of us crash. The door flew open and the water poured out. I recalled Squirtle and headed out with Pikachu.

"Come on…We better hurry," I said.

_We _have _to hurry……because if we don't get to that stadium then……_

_ _

I could almost see a million memories flash by, but they didn't look familiar……The next moment, they were gone…All I knew was that……I'd done something right……


End file.
